Swans, Boys and Everlasting Adventures
by Once-upon-a-Blonde'xo
Summary: An AU in which Emma is an 18 year old girl seeking adventure, ends up on more than one with her dashing Pirate. (It's probably better than this explanation). There's only a small link to the original TV show! I do not own the characters, only the plot!
1. Chapter One

Emma Swan was a remarkably beautiful blonde, her hair as fine and silky as intricately spun gold. She was often the light in the center of the room and on her 18th birthday it was no different, She held the light of the truest love, she had the heart of the purest love to go with that too but she was also a troublemaker if ever there was one. With her having the ability to be at the center of all trouble in the Enchanted forest with her best-friend Pinocchio it was wonder things weren't always on fire. For Emma's eighteenth birthday her parent's had decided it was time to house another ball in her honour, though Emma grew up being the center of attention to her family she didn't always enjoy being in the limelight and no one knew that better than Pinocchio.

"You look lovely darling." Pinocchio purred into Emma's ear to irritate her.

Emma turned to look at him with a frown on her face, she looked down at the gown that surrounded her and patted the tulle that puffed the skirt out dramatically.

"You know I dislike these functions normally and today it's all about me." She huffed as she adjusted her dress accordingly.

Her response earned her a hearty laugh from the boy who stood to her side, she rolled her eyes at his playful antics and slapped his arm for good measure. As she finished her adjustments to the dress, her mother knocked on the door and entered, Snow White was dressed in an intricate lace gown with flowers laced in her her styled up-do. Emma smiled at her mother as she placed the tiara she had been gifted on her 16th birthday on her head finishing her outfit off.

"Emma you look lovely." Snow breathed as she took in her daughters appearance.

As Snow said that Charming walked through the door dressed in his own finery for the occasion.

"I couldn't agree more with your mother." Charming chuckled.

Emma's father was also like her best friend, she was overly close with him due to sharing some of his many qualities. Her appearance was the perfect match of both her parents, her father's fair hair and skin and her mother's eyes and cheekbones, her personality however was mostly her fathers. She had the shortest temper and rarely fell for the same mistakes twice and more often than not saw the bad in people before she saw the good.

Emma walked to her parents and engulfed them in hugs thanking them for their compliments.

"Pinocchio could you give us a moment?" Charming asked.

Pinocchio nodded and exited the room but not before giving Emma a wink over her parents shoulders to her bemusement.

"We want to talk to you about your plans for tomorrow." Snow began, she looked up at Charming who nodded.

"We know you wanted to travel the lands... and well we've both agreed you can."

The statement made Emma open her mouth in glee but her excitement was cut short.

"But we're sending Mulan along with you." Charming finished for her mother.

She looked at the pair through squinted eyes, she was excited about the adventure part because she'd wanted to get to know her subjects and visit new lands, meet new people and make her own future but she did not want Mulan along with her, She was never as fond of the woman as her parents were mostly because of a dispute when she was younger.

"Really? Mulan. Not Aunt Red or one of the dwarves? Even Regina would be more fun." Emma grumbled.

Her parents looked at her and shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Emma was not an only child but she was the duos first, she was born under a time of hardship for the pair and that made them cherish the moments with her because they were never predictable, especially with her unpredictable magic.

"We'll discuss this later." Snow said with more authority than necessary.

Emma rolled her eyes but followed her parents out of her bedroom where she found Pinocchio with a devilish gleam in his eyes. She could already tell he'd been eaves-dropping, Emma sighed and resigned herself to attempt to have a good time at the ball her parents had arranged for her.

When Emma entered the ballroom she was announced as "Princess Emma" and the room erupted in applause, she curtsied as customary and made her way around the room greeting guests and dancing with those who asked, many of which her parents hoped would take her heart. It wasn't until a man roughly 20 years of age came up to her with a smirk plastered on his devilishly handsome face that her night became more interesting. He was dressed in an outfit that showed off the hairs that graced his chest and the clothes her wore hugged his body in all the right places showing his defined muscles, his eyes were a fierce blue that held so much mischief it took Emma's breath away.

"May I have this dance Princess." The man said as he bowed extending his hand in the traditionally way.

"You may." Emma said through a tight throat. She swallowed and bowed in turn before taking his hand.

Their contact made a spark run down Emma's spin which made her eyes widen in shock, she was surprised to see the same startled look in the man's eyes too but that didn't deter him from placing a hand on her waist and him starting to lead them in a dance in time with those surrounding them.

"Who are you?" Emma asked curiously as they danced.

"Someone very bad for you Princess." The man said, the mischievous look returning to his eyes.

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You already know my name and who I am, it's only customary that you exchange information back." Emma countered.

A grin formed on the man's face as they came to a part in which required him to dip her.

"My name is Killian." He said through his grin.

"It's nice to meet you Killian." Emma replied.

They danced a while longer and as they did Emma realised that many eyes were on the pair, it was slightly unsettling. Even her parents were watching them curiously. Once the song ended the pair bowed to each-other again and separated. Emma headed towards a person holding refreshments and took a glass of wine, when she turned she was face to face with her mother.

"Who was that?" Snow asked casting a glance at the dark haired man.

"He said his name was Killian." Emma said as she took a sip from her drink.

Emma looked at the man to find he was already looking at her as she lifted the glass to her lips and Killian winked at her, which caused her to almost cough. As the night progressed Emma often found Killian's eyes following her around, and as people began to leave Killian came to say Good bye, he kissed her hands which sent shivers down her spine and she bit her lip in surprise again. When everyone was gone she went to bed and dreamt of the gorgeous blue eyed wonder. 


	2. Chapter Two

Emma was startled awake the following day by a loud and obnoxious noise outside her room, she'd been dreaming about the blue-eyed man from the day before and had also been enjoying it far too much. She grumbled and climbed out of bed wiping her bleary eyes, when she got to the door she opened it and frowned at the people gathered by her door all of which included her mother, father, baby brother and those she called her aunts and uncles.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Emma..." Snow chastised.

Emma hadn't realised yet but this day was the day in which she was going to explore the realms and regions with Pinocchio and Mulan and that was why everyone was gathered outside her room, their Emma was officially going on her own first personal adventure. As the realisation hit her she blushed immensely and looked down at the nightgown she was wearing.

"I'll just get dressed quickly." She said as she closed the door on the parade of her family.

She found a pair of trousers in her drawers and a top that would be suitable for allowing everyone in to her bedroom, when she was dressed and ready everyone entered and greeted her. The first person to come to her was her best-friend.

"So it's take two on gatherings isn't it?" Pinocchio whispered in her ear.

She slapped his arm lightly and frowned at him.

"Be quiet." She hissed.

Her family and friends came around to hand her things they thought she'd need on her journey, Red gave her a cloak designed to stop her getting cold as she climbed the realms, Granny gave her riding boots to keep her feet warm in the weather, The dwarves gave her a dagger that would fit perfectly in her boots for protection if the need ever arose. Gifts kept coming from various members of Emma's family all of which would help her on her travels. The last gift given to her was a necklace from Gepppetto.

"You are taking Pinocchio, please look after him." Geppetto said as he pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek.

"Of course I will Geppetto!" Emma smiled and took ahold of his hands and squeezed.

Geppetto nodded clearly satisfied that her best-friends father had such good faith in them when really Pinocchio and Emma together wrecked havoc often. As Emma's family dispersed she thought about everything that had led her to this decision, the tales of her parents and how they came to be and their helping of all of her adoptive family members. As the last of her friends and family left her parents made their way over to her, Snow had tears welling up in her eyes as the realisation her daughter was officially grown up hit her.

"Oh Emma..." Snow hiccuped.

"Please don't cry." Emma said as she bit her lip to stop herself from joining her mother.

"It's just, you're so grown up now." Snow sobbed.

Charming placed a hand on Snow's shoulder and rubbed circles, He'd miss his little girl but she needed to do this for herself and they both knew it.

"It's not a goodbye Mum, I'm just going on an adventure." Emma said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Snow engulfed Emma in a bone crushing hug and sobbed on her daughters shoulder, which earned her a throaty sob from her daughter in return. Charming and Pinocchio watched on as Snow fussed over her daughter and the bag she wanted her daughter to take with her including various necessities for a young woman. Charming cut in when the fussing became to ridiculous and took his daughters hands in his, she was so much like her father and yet so much like her mother it was startling.

"I know you can take care of yourself but I have one request, take care Emma and write often." Charming pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead fatherly.

"I will." Emma nodded wiping her face again.

It was beginning to get overly emotional, and even though she was in tune with her emotional side this amount of crying was not good for anyone. Emma picked up her little brother and gave him a hug, kiss and pep-talk.

"Okay Mr. I'll be going away for a while so I want you to take my place and cause havoc." She whispered to her little brother.

He gurgled at her and pulled on the braids she still had her hair in. She smiled at the little bundle and kissed his head before giving him to her mother. She hugged her father one last time.

"Don't let your mother know but I told Mulan to not follow you." Charming whispered in his daughters ear.

Emma's eyes widened, her father trusted her to do this on her own or well with her best friend and partner in crime. She sniffled and nodded and hugged her mother one last time.

Emma picked up the bag she was going to take with her, she made her way to the stables and she and her best-friend got on the horses that had been readily saddled up for them. Emma's was her own horse, Billy who was a pure white stallion and Pinocchio's horse was a brown mare called Madeline they'd housed for him honorarily.

They kicked their horses and raced off into the afternoon, ready to start what they hoped would be their greatest adventure.


	3. Chapter Three

Emma and Pinocchio had been gone from the castle for three months, since then they'd saved a princess of another realm, made plenty of friends and Emma had found it all rather refreshing in a good natured sense. She'd been in a war and fought against many different evil knights and kings, used her magic to mend disputes between villages and so many other great things but she still walked around feeling lost, only the reason was another secret, one not even Pinocchio knew. She'd met someone, and it had caused her to fall... pregnant.

The thoughts were racing through her mind, she was carrying a child, a little baby inside that would be dependent on her, she kept pacing the room she was currently in, it was far from the luxury she had grown up with but it felt nice to not have a bed that was made for her every evening and to not have people wait on her hand and foot. The room contained a single bed and a chest of drawers that was designed to stash belongings the couple who owned the Inn would probably look through if you left anything behind whilst you were away.

"Pregnant." She growled as she paced.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." She kept repeating.

The man whom was the child's father had been part of one of their many quests, one in which they had to go against an ogre arming in order to protect a village and to also save the children the ogres had taken and both Emma and he had found company with each other one evening after a very serious case of home-sickness for her and some varied problem of sorts, an absent father and other issues for him. Emma thought about their first initial meeting and smiled bitterly cursing herself for being drawn in.

* * *

Emma had found a man in her room raiding it, he'd clearly been looking for the pouch of gold on her waist but gotten no where, she'd left the trap for him because she'd known he'd been following her and confessed as much to Pinocchio.

"Hello." Emma purred into the man's ear from behind, she had her dagger up against his throat.

Some how them man had managed to manoeuvre himself and he whipped out his own sword and pointed it at Emma's throat.

"The money now." He said menacingly.

Emma rolled her eyes at the man's attempts and pulled out a sword of her own.

"Fight me for it." She grinned.

The man rolled his shoulders and they started duelling. Emma parred slashing and twirling away from his advances, he was skilled clearly but no match for someone who was trained by the Queen and King of the Enchanted Forest. The fight lasted for a while but finally Emma bested him and pinned him down, Emma looked down at the man in front of her, her dagger leaning on his throat.

"Move a muscle and I will slice you again." She purred into his ear.

Pinocchio leaned up against the tree and chuckled at the sight in front of the man pinned by his graceful best-friend.

"Oh, you really messed with the wrong girl." Pinocchio hummed.

The man looked between the pair bewildered, he winced as Emma moved the knife closer to his throat and nicked a bit of his skin drawing a small bead of blood.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Emma rolled her eyes and hopped off of him, she wiped her dagger on her trousers cleaning it and re-sheathed it. She stuck her hand out indicating she'd lift him up, which he took and pulled himself up, she handed him a piece of cloth for the blood she'd drawn.

"I'm Baelfire." He said after wiping the blood drops.

"You were so easy." Emma chuckled.

He rolled his eyes but smiled none-the-less, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm Emma and that is Pinocchio." Emma said with a flick of her hair.

She turned to ensure her gold pouch was still there and tucked it into her thigh so she knew he wouldn't get it, they exchanged pleasantries and finally Emma asked the question that she wanted to ask and made their way to the Inn.

"Why did you want the money?" She asked Baelfire.

He went on to tell them about the fact he was in-debted to someone and he needed the money to pay it off otherwise they would be after him. The story was quite compelling but she also knew it was a lie, but she waited him out before turning on him.

"The truth." Emma said with a malicious grin.

"I'm trying to run away from a hideous truth." He confessed.

And that was the formation of their friendship and their trio.

* * *

As she paced thinking about her idiocy Pinocchio knocked on the door and walked in not bothering to wait for a 'come in'.

"You might want to stop pacing Emma, you're wearing holes into the wood and I don't think the lady downstairs would be too happy to find them in the morning." Pinocchio chuckled.

Emma stopped pacing and looked at her best-friend with tears already brimming her eyes. Pinocchio frowned and walked towards his best-friend, he stretched out his arms and Emma walked into them and began to cry. The sobs shook her to the core, she sobbed grotesquely and clutched to Pinocchio.

"Emma?" He asked rubbing her back soothingly.

She shook her head against his chest unable to speak yet, Emma sobbed for 10 minutes in which Pinocchio worried for his best-friend.

"I screwed up so bad Pinocchio." Emma sobbed.

She wiped her eyes and looked her best-friend in the eyes, she had to tell him.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Pinocchio frowned at her in deep confusion, he massaged the back of his neck.

"You're.. what?" He asked.

"Pregnant, as in carrying a child, a baby." Emma sniffled.

The confession caused another round of crying for Emma, again shaking her to the core. She was utterly lost now, she couldn't return home baby in tow. A child born out of wedlock and most importantly one she had no idea how to look after, she was too young. The thoughts plagued her continuously as she sobbed against her best-friend.

"Emma, breathe and relax." Pinocchio soothed.

She nodded and pulled away wiping tears. Once her sobbing stopped Emma told Pinocchio everything, all about Baelfire and how they'd had that one night thing and how she thought she'd be okay because she'd used a potion and she was safe. She confessed now that she knew she couldn't do any of it, look after the child or raise him as her own because people would be so disappointed and she'd never find a suitor to help her run her kingdom when she was old enough to take over. She confessed her fears and with each confession her heart broke, Pinocchio was fuming by the end but he kept it all in for a better time, one when he could extract his own revenge.

"I think I need to go home." Emma sobbed.

and that's what they did, they started on their journey home.


	4. Chapter Four

Emma had sent a message home the day before through magic telling her parents of her and Pinocchio's return, she asked her parents specifically not to throw a welcoming home ball until she'd talked to them, she was worried about their reactions to the baby. She was roughly a three day journey from home, one that would require travelling on a ship and then when she landed back in the Enchanted Forest she'd be driven by a carriage home. Emma had riden to the shipping dock and had bargained some of her over gold in order to obtain information about a ship that would allow her to board with Pinocchio to the Enchanted Forest, the boat they had learned about was called the Jolly Rodger and if she were to try and board to look out for a Captain named Hook.

When Emma boarded the ship she was met by a lot of crewmen who looked her over with obvious approval, Emma had bought a dress that showed most of her feminine assets she knew most pirates enjoyed. Emma was after all beautiful and glamourous compared to most women and had a figure that was to die for. She smiled falsely feeling slightly nervous as the men kept a watch on her, a man wearing a red hat walked up to her and extended his hand.

"My name is Smee." He said a devilish smirk spreading across his face.

She shook his hand and smiled, fluttering her lashes in an attempt to woo him and Emma placed a softly gloved hand on Smee's arm and bit her lip.

"I'm Emma and this is Pinocchio, we seek safe passage to the Enchanted Forest and we were told by a man at the docking station that you were heading that way." She said flirtatiously.

Smee was clearly pleased with her flirtations and smiled his gaze going slightly fogged by what Emma had guessed were fantasies in his mind, Pinocchio had to bite his inner cheek to keep from laughing at Emma's obvious flirtings. A cough sounded from above them on the upper deck and everyone turned to find the silhouette of a man standing watching them.

"And who have we here?" The man hummed with clear bemusement.

"Guests, Captain. Sir." Smee said fear evident in his voice.

The man uh-hum'd and he beckoned Emma closer, she moved as he climbed down the steps and the met. Emma's eyes widened as she realised who it was she was standing face to face with.

"Killian." She said a frown on her face.

He smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Aye, Lass."

Hook dismissed the crewmen and invited the duo back to his quarters. The entire time Emma's mouth was slightly agape at the fact that of all the people, it was the man she danced with on her birthday.

"You're a pirate?" She finally squeaked out.

Which earned her a laugh from both Pinocchio and Hook/Killian. Hook pointed at a room beside his and looked at Pinocchio and they exchanged private words to which Pinocchio walked into the room and closed the door with a smile to Emma and a gratified nod to Hook.

"Come along." He said a smile playing at his lips.

Emma followed Hook to his main quarters and she was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't dark, gloomy or anything like she imagined a pirates quarters to be. She sat elegantly on the chair that faced another and smiled at the man in front of her, they fell into an awkward silence neither one knowing what to say to the other.

"How does a Princess from the Enchanted Forest find herself in Arendelle?" Hook asked, his eyes twinkling.

Emma smiled and looked the man in front of her and noted the depths of his eyes, she was momentarily stunned by them. "I decided it was time to adventure on and find my own sense of self, not the Princess self." She admitted to the Pirate in front of her.

"And how did that work out?" Hook asked leaning forward.

Emma bit her lip and felt the tears brim her eyes, she blinked them back and plastered the most false smile possible on her face.

"Very well, thank you." She said.

Emma watched as a small frown appeared on his forehead and she looked at down at her hands.

"Liar." He whispered.

When Emma looked up, Hook was sitting in front of her on the table, the tears she tried to push back fell from her eyes and wiped them away with her hands that had begun to tremble.

"Things happened, I just want to go home and forget them." She murmured.

Hook took her hands and when they touched that familiar spark ran down Emma's spin, she looked at their joined hands curiously and when she looked up Hook had raised his eyebrows clearly showing he too had felt it.

"Strange." They both said and laughed.

Emma found herself opening up slightly to the pirate she knew nothing about, it was like a compulsion had come over her and all she wanted to do was confess what was plaguing her and she found that Hook too was telling her stories as if the same had happened to him, it became altogether rather comfortable to Emma and Emma found that some of her dread was leaving her.

"Um, Killian. Where will I be sleeping?" She asked as a yawn took her.

Hook got up and showed Emma to a room that was just beside his quarters and Emma found a small bunk and a trunk that she placed her belongings in. She turned and smiled at the man who was in her doorway leaning against it, his muscles visible through the leather he wore, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you Killian." She said a smile playing on her lips.

"Good night Emma." He said as he closed the door.

Emma climbed in bed and fell asleep instantly. She hadn't confessed to Killian that she was pregnant but she'd told him of how some of the things she'd done in the name of "Good" hadn't been all that good and she felt better for it.


	5. Chapter Five

Emma woke up and wiped her eyes, she was bleary eyed and grumpy. She'd had an all together uneventful sleep but she still felt off and irritated, she quickly dressed in comfortable travel wear and left the room. She walked past a sleeping Hook and stopped a moment to appreciate his naked torso, she left the room with a goofy grin on her face, seeing him naked had definitely cheered her up. She walked the short distance to Pinocchio's room and knocked at the door and found him seated and pulling on boots, she smiled at her best-friend and sat beside him whilst he tied the boots, He currently had a very serious case of bed hair and Emma was rather amused.

"How did you sleep Em?" He asked stifling a yawn against his hand.

"Fine, thank you." She grinned.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and she brushed his hair aside affectionately, sorting it into his usual mess. Pinocchio was a very large part of Emma's life, a brother figure before she'd had a little brother of her own. She had been constantly reminded of his selfless heart when he had rescued her from the many issues she'd encountered on their three month adventure, mostly the issues with her off balance magic. she thought about their first encounter to his recollection, he'd been only five when she'd been born and he had sworn to always protect her and from then on he'd often pleaded with Geppetto to come and visit to make sure she was okay. When Emma had grown, they had become the best of friends, often in trouble together. The most memorable of trouble they'd gotten themselves into was Emma's very first ball to celebrate her 13th birthday, she'd been embarrassed by the other children invited who had found her "odd" because she was quiet and reserved- she didn't like to throw around her royal status- and he had made the cake explode in their faces to teach them a lesson on her behalf, all very knight in shining armour of him she'd confessed to herself. Emma had never seen him as anything but a brother and friend and she presumed he felt the same.

"Emma... We need to talk." Pinocchio started.

He was cut off by a loud knock at the door and a rather young and gorgeous face peaked through, Hook's head showed in the crack a rather smug look on his face.

"Did I interrupt?" He asked.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled and shook her head, the pirate's antics were very strange she realised as she watched him enter the room fully. He was back in his leather pirate gear and it definitely looked good on him. She licked her lips and looked at him, he had a bemused gleam in his eyes as he caught her looking, he winked and she blushed.

"No, you didn't." Emma said a second or two delayed by the attractive pirate.

"Good, because we're almost at the docks in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma nodded and lifted off the bunk and turned back to Pinocchio.

"I'm going to clear up my things, we'll talk later." She told him.

Pinocchio nodded and started to twiddle his thumbs. Emma looked at him closely, a look she hadn't quite seen before on his face. She brushed it off and left the room, she knew Hook had followed her out and she bit her cheek to keep from smiling, she had an idea and she was going to execute it. She walked into her bedroom and put the clothing she'd slept in into her bag and gathered up anything she'd scattered this morning when she dressed.

"So Princess, what are your plans upon your arrival?" Hook asked, he was up against the door frame again.

Most definitely a man for the dramatics Emma noted to herself, she turned and pulled her bag closed with the strings and bit her lip and squinted a faux look of consideration on her face.

"I'm going to get married and rule the Kingdom that is mine." She said her eyes wide, a look of innocence on her face.

Hook frowned and looked at her trying to decipher whether she was serious, she wasn't but he didn't need to know that.

"Really?" he asked.

She bit her inner cheek and nodded, she was so close to giggling and giving it all way, Hook walked closer to her a frown on his face.

"Is that really the life you wish for?" He asked.

She nodded again. Emma enjoyed messing with the pirate in front of her so, she placed a hand on his chest and blinked her eyes up at him, her lashes fanning flirtatiously.

"You could always join me and become the King." She said tracing circles in the showing skin of his chest.

She watched Hook gulp and his eyes dilate with attraction, she couldn't keep it in any more and let out the laugh that she had tucked inside, her laugh became a series of snorts and grunts. Hook growled but Emma was far too amused by what she'd accomplished.

"So not funny Princess." He mumbled.

Emma wiped away tears from her eyes and grinned up at the pirate, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"That was very easy." She admitted.

Hook humphed and stepped back to lean on the door frame again.

"I was being serious Emma. You could always join me on this ship."

Emma walked over to the pirate and placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing a thumb over his jaw. She shook her head, a wistful smile on her face.

"I can't, I have things to do back at home." Emma confessed.

Hook nodded and Emma embraced him.

"Don't worry, I'll find time to visit sometime." Emma said, she winked and picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. Hook rolled his eyes but his heart fluttered at the prospect. Hook definitely found Emma intriguing, a Princess in her own right with a fierce and strong heart. He watched Emma walk away to Pinocchio with fondness, he would love to get to know her better, know her quirks and flaws. He shook his head, this wasn't the time, she was leaving when they docked. He knew of her parents reputations and from all the little tid-bits he'd gathered from their late night conversation the night before she was equally as courageous and amazing as they were, he just wished their was time to find out more.

* * *

Emma twirled her hair as she stood upon the deck of the ship, she watched as the crewmen and women raced about the ship fastening ropes and adjusting sails. She could see land in the near distance, it would take them less than an hour before she would return to land and another days travel at most to reach the castle, Home. Emma dropped her hand and placed it on her stomach and rubbed absent-mindedly, she would soon be a mother, she knew she'd eventually start showing and the prospect of it all was worrying. A child at her age, a child without a father, she was but a child herself. Emma sighed and turned to find Hook watching her curiously, she smiled and waved, he was about to step towards her but Pinocchio cut him off and headed toward her instead. Pinocchio placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your parents again?" Pinocchio asked.

"Of course, I've missed them surprisingly." Emma confessed.

Pinocchio nodded his own agreement, clearly he'd missed his father who had been such an integral part of his life. They stood in silence that seemed fogged with unspoken words.

"Are you-" Emma began, she was cut off by Pinocchio's "We have to talk." and they both chuckled lightly.

"Go on.." Emma encouraged.

"Well, it's just Hook. Emma I don't think you should be spending so much time together." Pinocchio admitted to Emma.

Emma squinted at him, a frown formed between her brows. Pinocchio had just dug himself into a pit of crap.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Emma, you're pregnant and you're going to be a queen some day." Pinocchio whispered.

Emma's heart dropped at her best-friend's statement, she didn't want to stop being friends with someone because Pinocchio told her to. She felt especially connected to Hook, he was easy to talk to and open up to and had helped ease some weight in her heart. Emma's nose flared with displeasure and she looked him in the eyes, she felt magic building on her fingers and she shook them to dislodge the spark build-up.

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." She seethed.

Pinocchio gulped and nodded.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I think it's for the best." Pinocchio said and turned around and walked below deck.

Emma stood seething and completely enraged at Pinocchio's words, she knew she needed to get herself under control before her hands started to spark but what he said had irritated her. She glared at the soft blue waters below her and mentally cursed her best-friend.

"Idiot. Stupid, stupid idiot." Emma growled.

"Who is lass?" Hook asked as he placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

She looked into Hook's piercing blue eyes and found bemusement there, it seemed Emma was becoming an amusement to the pirate. She turned her glare towards him.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Calm down lass, your fight is not with me." He said.

She nodded and closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments to reign in her temper, so much like her father's. Short and easily sparked. She opened her eyes once she'd calmed down and looked up at Hook, he took her hand and squeezed. She smiled at him, he was so not what she expected.

"Thank you." Emma mumbled, she tucked a her hair behind her ears.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not right now." She said.

He nodded and squeezed her hand again and returned back to his post at the helm. She watched him and smiled softly, maybe one day she'd take him up on his offer of exploring on his ship. The ship eventually docked and the crew went off to the nearest tavern to see where the latest quest could be found, Emma walked over to Hook and smiled at him.

"I'll see you soon." Emma said and kissed his cheek.

"You too, lass." Hook said.

He took her face in his and kissed her softly, fireworks erupted between the pair, a statement and a lasting promise, they'd see each other again one day. Emma pulled away first and climbed off the ship and onto her homeland again, she turned back and waved, Pinocchio had gone off ahead to pick up the horses they'd use to travel home.

* * *

The travel home was quiet and uneventful, Emma felt like there was a deep gap between herself and Pinocchio. She ignored it however and pretended like all was well between the pair. Eventually Emma was home after a full eighteen hour journey, three pit stops for the horses and themselves, she looked up at the castle and she was nodded at by the guards. She entered the entrance hall and her mother stood before her, hands on her cheeks and tears welling up in her eyes, her father stood with his hand on his wife's shoulder with tears in his eyes too.

"Oh, Emma." Snow sobbed as she encased her daughter in a fierce hug.

Charming joined the hug and it became a mashed up sandwich, her small immediate family hugging her. Emma began to cry as she realised how homesick she'd really been.

"Mum, Dad." Emma choked out.

Emma, Snow and Chamring had said their hellos as Pinocchio stood there watching on with amusement, his thoughts strayed to the admittances he'd made to himself on the ship, he had growing feelings for the princess. Emma was such a soft person when it came to her parents, she always seemed to glow and become radiant in their company, it was like they triggered something in her. When they were done fussing over how much Emma had changed and grown and other parental musings they said hello to Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio, thank you for looking after our daughter." Snow said wiping her face delicately.

"All in a few months work." Pinocchio chuckled, Snow beamed at him.

Charming clutched his hand in a manly fashion and shook it.

"We owe you much for bringing her home safe." Charming mused, Pinocchio smiled and nodded at the King.

Pinocchio left a while after they went upwards and into the library which was also where they spent much of their family time together. He headed home to his father with a heavy heart and thoughts about the Princess who held part of his heart.

* * *

 _ **Quite honestly haven't a clue how I feel about this chapter whoops. It was in my brain though and I do not know if I executed it well, so I ask if you would let me know! :)**_

\- K


	6. Chapter Six

Emma had been home in the Enchanted Forest for almost three weeks, she had yet to tell her parents and her time was running out quickly, she was beginning to show through her dresses and outfits and there was only so many excuses about being bloated her parents were going to believe. Emma was nervous as she paced her bedroom, she needed a plan and she needed it fast. On top of Emma's worries about her parent's reactions to her child she was worried about her friendship with Pinocchio, their friendship since him telling her, her spending so much time with Killian was a bad idea had become strained and forced at best to which both her parents had figured out on too. Emma chewed on her lip as she paced the length of her luxurious bedroom, she looked around and calculated where baby furniture would go, she thought about it all and she felt tears building up in her eyes. She needed to confess and she needed to do it soon because the secret was eating her up. Emma looked up at the door as Snow entered, she wiped her eyes quickly to hide the tears that had already fell.

"Emma, are you okay?" Snow asked worry laced in her voice.

Emma nodded and walked over to her dresser and began to brush her gorgeous golden locks, she couldn't look her mother in the eyes because her secret made her feel dirty and unclean. Her lip began to wobble as she tried to style her hair in a simple updo and couldn't do it the way she wanted. Snow came up behind her daughter and took the brush from her and began to slowly brush her daughter's hair in the soothing manner most mothers were experts at, she hummed to her daughter as she did so. It calmed Emma's nerves and she realised now would be the perfect time to tell her mother, when she was alone with her, Snow would know what to do.

"Mum. Have you ever done something that you regret deeply?" Emma asked.

Snow looked her daughter in the eyes in the mirror in front of them and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Snow questioned.

Emma gulped, it was now or never.

"I..." Emma began, her throat closed up as she considered what to say.

'I'm pregnant' sounded too mundane - 'I'm with child' again sounded too casual, she muled it over as her mother continuously brushed her hair soothingly.

"I messed up when I was travelling, mum. I met a guy and well..." Emma said trailing off, she put a hand to her stomach.

Snow's eyes widened in shock, she looked down at her daughter's stomach and back up, her mouth completely agape. The shock made tears begin to spill out of Emma's eyes all over again and she ran to her bed and splayed out and she began to sob in shame. She felt the bed dip and felt her mother place a hand on her shoulder and rub soothing circles in the muscles there.

"Oh, Emma." Snow soothed as she rubbed her daughters back.

Emma choked on sobs and looked up into her mother's understanding eyes, the understanding was almost as horrible as the shame Emma felt.

"Mum, I don't know what I'm going to do." Emma confessed through bone shaking sobs.

Snow pulled her daughter into her and hugged her tightly, she would be there for her daughter whether she wanted to keep the child or not. It was a while before Emma stopped sobbing enough to wipe her face on a piece of cloth and begin to form normal sentences.

"Mum, I thought I loved him. He was so nice, so romantic and kind but he ran when it got too tough." Emma said as she wiped her eyes.

"If that's the case he is most certainly unworthy of you Emma." Snow said matter-of-factly.

Emma smiled at her mother's attempts to cheer her up, she took her mother's hand and squeezed it and bit her lip.

"We'll have to tell Dad." Emma said cautiously.

Snow frowned and nodded.

"Let me take care of that." Snow said thinking.

Charming would be less than thrilled to find out his daughter, first-born and all was with child and the man had ran off when things had gotten rough for them. He'd probably send out the dwarves on a search party to hunt him down, Emma thought that wasn't too bad an idea it would show him for messing with a Princess.

Snow left Emma in bed asleep. Snow told Charming and when he'd calmed down (which took a while) he went and hugged his daughter and congratulated her, after all grandchildren were something he'd dreamed of eventually having, that evening they sat down to dinner and Emma sat her brother on her lap and helped feed him.

"Let's talk plans honey." Snow said.

Emma looked up at her mother as she adjusted her little brother. She nodded but kept feeding him.

"Will you be keeping it?" Charming asked.

Emma looked at her parents and squinted in thought, she bit her lip. She had so many decisions to make, was she capable of looking after a child? Could she have something depending on her? She looked down at her little brother and answered as honestly as she could.

"I don't know."

Her parents nodded their understanding, and that was all for the evening on Emma's plans on keeping her child. Before Emma prepared for bed Snow came into her room and closed the door behind her, she sat on her daughter's bed.

"I have a proposition for you, it may make your decision easier. Tomorrow your father and I will be going to a wedding in another land and we want you to look after Neal, ordinarily we'd have one of the service maids to it but I think it will help you make your decision." Snow said.

Emma looked at her mother as she took her hair out of it's up-do and braided it, the challenge didn't seem to out of sorts or preposterous and it would probably help her make her decide on what to do, so Emma agreed to look after her brother for the day.

* * *

 ** _A very short chapter because I have plans for the next one and needed a filler :)_**

 ** _-_ K**


	7. Chapter Seven

Emma had been home for approximately four months and four days which meant she was officially six months and four days pregnant. It was a little boy, she'd found out through her parent's charm that her grandmother had shared with her mother when they were fighting for their love and life before she was born. A beautiful necklace that determined the biological gender of the child, she was pleased to find out it was a boy. As promised to her mother she had taken her little brother on a trip to the village, it was a complicated feat but lovely none-the-less. There was a considerable age gap between herself and her younger brother, 17 years to be precise and the whole ordeal was both educational and an excellent opportunity to bond with her younger sibling. In the time Emma had been home her relationship with Pinocchio had gone from best-friends to awkward exchanges whenever her family held balls and banquets, which considering their family's role in the Enchanted Forest it was often. Today was going to be another of those circumstances.

It was a Friday which meant it was another ball for another stupid reason, it was bad enough Emma disliked balls and banquets because the human interaction was often pretentious and forced. Emma smoothed down the gown she'd chosen to wear that night, it made the baby bump less noticeable or so she hoped. Emma fixed her hair into a low hanging bun and placed her ever present tiara on her head, she smiled at her reflection and sighed.

"Time to go." She said to herself.

Emma walked towards the ballroom where she'd stand with her parents and little brother and greet guests who would come from all over, which was again her least favourite part of these nights. At least she'd had a good meal to look forward to. Emma walked through the doors and smiled at her parents who were checking over refreshments last minute, she walked over to her parents and smiled.

"So I take it the pastries aren't up to Queen and King Charming's tastes?" Emma mocked.

Her mother rolled her eyes and handed Emma her brother and a piece of fabric to wipe his mouth.

"Look after Neal please, I have to go and change. He threw up on me." Snow said, looking down at the floral gown she was wearing.

Emma watched her mother lift her skirts and exited with the grace of a Queen. Emma hoped to one day look as graceful as her mother but she knew that was not likely, she was about as clumsy as well Bashful. Emma adjusted her brother on her hip and cooed at him, he had his chubby baby fist in his mouth and a goofy grin spread across his face. Emma laughed as he dribbled she wiped it up quickly before he got it on himself and her.

"So, do you think Pinocchio will turn up?" Charming asked as he looked over the refreshments.

Emma squinted at her father, he knew they were in an odd place and seemed to hint that he knew why often enough.

"Father if you know something..." Emma growled.

Her response made her father laugh at her and pat her head, a mischievious glint in his eyes. Oh he knew something of course.

"In good time my dear." He said.

Charming turned his back to his daughter and carried on checking over the items for the evening. The theme for the evening was "Swans" so there was not a single surface left untouched by either feathers or some form of swan memrobilia. Emma walked back towards the doors to which guests were going to start spilling through any moment and prepared herself for an onslaught of questions about her weight and other uncomfortable subjects.

Many family friends were the first to appear and wish Emma and her family good tidings and wishes. They included the likes of Cinderella, her son and husband; The seven dwarfs or as she was expected to refer to them "Her Uncles"; Red and Mulan; Robin Hood and Regina Mills (Who surprisingly were expecting a child it would seem); Granny and many others. Most of the friends her parents had met when fighting off Cora and her trying to marry Regina into the family knew about her situation, a few had gone off to try and find the mysterious Baelfire.

Eventually other Queens and Kings from far away Kingdoms began to show up and were called out by the greets at the door.

"Queen Elsa or Arendale, Princess Anna and Kristoff of Arendale".

"King Arthur of Camelot and his wife Guinevere".

"Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip".

The names kept coming until the room was almost completely packed, the amount of people made Emma unsettled but that didn't deter her from holding onto her baby brother and looking out around the room for a familiar head of hair. She needed to talk to Pinocchio because he knew how to control her irrational fears in times like these, if it got too bad for her emotionally her magic might flare and she might start shooting sparks which was never good.

"Oh, Pinocchio." She mumbled as she searched.

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to push the person away but turned and came face to face with her best-friend.

"You called?" Pinocchio joked, a devilish smirk across his face.

She grinned and half hugged Pinocchio.

"Oh good." She breathed into his shoulders.

The relief was a sudden rush over her as Pinocchio put a hand on her waist and smiled.

"You alright Em?" He asked.

She nodded and handed him her little brother. Pinocchio took Neal, who seemed to be rather fond the of wooden boy. Pinocchio cooed and entertained Neal with noises and boops to the nose whilst Emma breathed collecting herself. Once done with her cool down she took her brother again and grabbed her best-friends hand, and started pulling him along towards her parents.

"Come on, I'll give him back to Mum and Dad." Emma said.

"Em, I need to talk to you." Pinocchio said.

Emma could tell her best-friend was nervous about something but she ignored it as she pushed on through the room headed to where she knew her parents would be. Their favourite spot in the entire room, beside the steps.

"Hi Mum, Dad." Emma said as she approached her parents.

They both smiled and acknowledge the pair, a noticeable something exchanged between her father and pinocchio. Maybe a nod, maybe a signal she had no idea, but Neal had outstretched his hands towards his mother who took him happily and smiled down at her little boy and fussed over him adjusting his clothing. Emma began to talk to her mother as her father and Pinocchio exchanged quick words, she didn't realise that both men had began to make their way up to the balcony the steps led to. It wasn't until the whole room quieted that she realised her father and best-friend were on the steps.

She looked up confused.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Queens and Kings. You have been invited here today in the name of a celebration." Charming began.

"A joining of two people. With blessings from both Snow and I to Pinocchio, he has a question he would like to ask my daughter. Emma please come up here." He finished.

Emma looked over at her mother a frown on her delicate face and Snow nodded reassuringly. Emma made her way up the steps and stood in front of her best-friend and father.

"Yes?" She asked confused.

The whole room gasped as Pinocchio got down on one knee and extended a ring, the ring was familiar to her. When they were little and they placed dress-up a common theme was a wedding. The ring was Pinocchio's father's last piece of his wife. Emma's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Emma, you are beautiful. You are the lightness in an otherwise dark world and I am here today on one knee to ask your hand in marriage, with blessings from both your parents and various family members. I ask that you accept my proposal and do me the honour of becoming my wife." Pinocchio spoke up at Emma.

Her eyes were wide, her hands on her mouth. Emma looked down at her best-friend who had always seemed like just a brother to her nothing else. She did not know what to say, whether she could say yes. As she stood dumbfounded by the question and shocked beyond belief a heavy silence fell on the room, thick and uncomfortable to her. She ignored it as a heavy battle began in her mind, one of a yes and no; Pro and Con sentiment.

Emma couldn't make up her mind, so she did the thing she was best at and she ran out of the room leaving behind speechless people and a heartbroken Pinocchio.

* * *

 ** _Whoop! A new update._**

 ** _I should probably give you a little background, Regina (who I love) is not a bad character in this. Her mother was "the Evil Queen" who fought with Snow & Charming in place of Regina. Regina is like a close friend to Emma and will have a larger part to play later on. Thank you _**

**_\- K_**


	8. Chapter Eight

Emma ran to her bedroom where she gathered money, clothes and the bare essentials. She had no plan but she needed to leave, her parents had betrayed her most basic of desires - to marry for love not for convenience. She felt utterly betrayed deep inside by both her parents and her best-friend who knew she only ever saw him as a brother. It made her seethe and she knew if she stuck around for the aftermath her magic would flare uncontrollably, she already felt out of sorts and knew her hair had become static with the potential magic in the air. Emma scribble a quick and simple note to her parents telling them she was leaving.

* * *

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I am shocked and livid beyond belief that you would dare sell me off to another person. It is against some of my basic wishes and desires that you promised me as a child. I cannot believe you would give permission to my best-friend of all people. I am going away for a while to think things over and make my own decisions._

 _Yours, Emma._

* * *

Emma signed the letter hastily, grabbed her bag and left the main castle grounds using the emergency exit in her room. She went to the stables, saddled up a horse and a mini carriage which allowed her to steer without the use of a chauffeur and left the castle - her home - behind and headed in a general direction. She had no destination and no friends who weren't introduced to her by her family or who didn't know who her family were. She needed an escape and she was going to give herself that, she placed a hand on her abdomen and felt for the baby who had created such a huge drift in the family.

Emma rode deep into the night but eventually she pulled over to relieve her horse and stretch her legs, she was deep into the woods and could see a small inn (she hoped) not more than a five minute ride in front of her. She gave the horse three minutes of rest and got back into the cart and drove towards the inn. She put both horse and carriage into the stables out back and walked back around to the front of the inn.

Emma had ditched the gown she'd worn to her engagement and placed what she hoped would be clothing that wouldn't give away her identity to the average person and entered the inn. She was greeted by an elderly couple, she paid for a room for two days and walked up the steps of the small inn and into her room. It wasn't much, a simple room with a bed and chest of drawers; the walls were wooden and so was the floor but she wasn't going to complain. Emma hid her bags in various spots about the room and crawled into the bed and within minutes she was asleep.

When Emma woke up she was sprawled out around the bed, her left leg was hanging over the edge. She woke groggy and confused for a moment but then it all hit her, she had essentially ran away from home with no real destination. She sat up and began to cry, sobs shaking her frame. It was the kind of cry children need their parents to console them over but the issue with this was her parents were the cause and she couldn't return to them. She cried until all that was coming out were dry heaves and sniffles and then wiped her eyes and took ten deep breaths and brushed her hair back from her face and nodded to herself. She needed a plan of action, first off she needed to eat and then she'd come back and come up with a plan of action.

Emma left her room in simple trousers and a shirt a villager would wear and smiled at the elderly couple who had welcomed her the night before.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find some food?" Emma asked.

"Oh, there's a small kitchen in the back, we prepared a tray for you but didn't want to disturb you. Just follow the path around our Inn!" The old woman beamed.

Emma smiled and walked away not before she caught the old lady frown at the obvious baby bump. She knew people would be curious, a single mother. Such shock. Blasphemous, but she didn't care. Emma walked around the side of the Inn noticing the flowers placed here and there, all rather beautiful. When she entered the kitchen she found a tray of food, she smiled to herself and tucked into the oatmeal and berries the couple had prepared for her. She ate slowly savouring the meal and when done she cleared up after herself and headed back inside.

Emma thanked the couple and headed to her room, she collapsed onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She knew what she should do, she should find somewhere that would allow her to work for them and earn some money and then she would sail to another land and set up her life with her son there regardless of the thoughts of others about being a single and unwed mother, she'll lie and say the father was killed in a war of some sort.

With that revelation and plan Emma crawled back into bed and returned to a fitful sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

Emma had been away from home for two months, she was now close to nine months pregnant and ready to pop so to speak. She had been working in the washing room of a lady and lord's manor thankfully they didn't know who she was otherwise it would have been a very awkward situation. She'd saved roughly enough for passage to another land including money she'd taken from the castle which would go towards her buying a small farm for her and her son or maybe just a hut or house.

Emma bent over the water bucket and started scraping the clothing against the wire rack to remove any dirt from the use of it. She was sweating profusely and cramping horribly, it was a tiring days work doing this. Especially when nine months pregnant and feeling like a balloon, she was soon due for her lunch break something that was long needed.

She wiped the back of her hand across her face wiping the sweat away and screamed as water gushed out of her and a cramp hit her. She looked down bewildered, she'd drawn the attention of the other women in the room some of which were in similar conditions to her. Pregnant or with child already. A lady came over, Roselle was her name she was what most women there came to think of as their surrogate mother. She often helped with the birthing of the children.

"Emma, darling?" She asked.

Emma looked at her fear in her eyes, she knew what was coming. She was going to give birth soon, her waters had just broken. Tears began to pool and spill out of her eyes.

"Rose, I-I think it's time." Emma hiccuped.

She was too early. She knew it, the others didn't.

Roselle nodded and pointed at another of the women.

"Amelia take up her spot please, we have to deal with this swiftly." Roselle ordered.

The woman went over to the spot Emma had been working at and began to do Emma's work for her. Emma thanked the woman and then went off with Roselle.

"I don't know your circumstances Emma and I am not going to pry now but is there any one you'd like us to fetch and come?" Roselle asked.

Emma shook her head and screamed and whimpered again as another contraction came and went. Roselle hooked an arm around Emma's waist and helped bring her to the corner of the room where they had a designated birthing bed.

"It's too early, Roselle." Emma sobbed.

What if something was wrong? What if this, What if that? She had so many what ifs running through her head.

"This will be over soon." Roselle soothed.

Emma wanted her parents now more than ever but she was still mad at them for trying to sell her off to Pinocchio.

Emma laid on the bed with her legs up and bent at the knees just as she had watched women for the past two months do. There had been 6 new births since Emma had started working, each one worried her just that little bit more the pain she now knew was terrible. She whimpered again as she rode out another contraction, they were excrutiating.

Roselle put a cool, wet cloth on Emma's head and made soothing noises.

"We've sent Amber to the local birthing mother. It seems you need someone who is more qualified than I." Roselle told Emma.

Emma looked up at the elderly woman frightened, if Roselle couldn't do it did that mean this was going to be a tricky birth or that there was something wrong? Her son had been perfectly normal when developing, no pains. Oh what if that wasn't normal. Another contraction hit Emma and she began to sob.

"I can't do this Roselle." She sobbed.

Roselle took Emma's hand and rubbed soothing circles into it, it was then that the birthing mother decided to show. Emma looked up and gasped both in pain.

"Regina." Emma gasped out.

"Emma?"

Regina rushed over and placed the back of her hand to Emma's head.

"You're burning up." She stated.

Regina started barking out orders to some of the women Roselle had called over to assist, some were asked to collect cool water and cloths to help bring Emma's temperature down, others were made to collect blankets and clothes for when the baby was born.

"You were pregnant." Emma stated.

She was beginning to feel dizzy, the pain was unbearable.

"I was. It was little boy, Daniel. I gave birth three days ago." Regina said.

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. The contractions were speeding up, maybe through magic; she knew Regina was capable. She screamed so loud the air fizzled with magic. Regina gave Emma a concoction mixed in with water.

"It should help." Regina said simply.

Emma nodded and gulped the whole thing down and shuddered, it was disgusting but soothing. Emma howled as another contraction rolled out, and then another minutes afterwards.

"You're close, Emma. I can see a head so in a moment I'm going to need you to push." Regina said.

She was stood in front of Emma's open legs examining the area. Another contraction hit and Emma began to push for all her lifes worth. She wanted the baby out of her because this pain was unbearable.

Eventually she gave birth to a little ball of skin and dark hair. Emma sobbed as she looked at the little bundle in Regina's arms. Emma looked up at Regina and she knew what she had to do. She had to give this baby his best chance, his best fighting chance.

"Do you want to hold him?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head and turned away.

"Take him." She choked.

"Emma, think about this." Regina said seriously.

Emma looked up at the brown haired maiden and shook her head, tears were flowing out of her eyes in steady streams.

"Give him his best fighting chance." Emma said before she closed her eyes and turned away.

Regina looked down at the little bundle and made a decision, she'd keep him herself.

"I'll keep him, if you ever want to visit him you can." Regina said.

Emma nodded into the pillow and as Regina walked away with her baby boy she broke down with all the women around her. Some came over and placed hands on her in acknowledgement, she knew some of the women here had done the same thing.

Emma had made up her mind and would live with the knowledge that out there she had a baby boy who was being raised with a fighting chance in this world.

Eventually after Emma had rested she got back to work and quietly finished the days work. She collected the gold at the end of the day, gave Amelia some of the coins as a thank you for covering for her whilst she gave birth. She could tell it was a wise choice because the red headed maiden hugged her and thanked her, it would apparently go towards feeding her large family.

Emma went back to the cabin she'd been staying in collected the bags of things she'd taken with her from the castle and some of the things she'd bought since working in the Manor and she got onto the horse she'd had with her since the castle too and left the Manor grounds. She was going to stick with her plan to leave and she did just that. She left the land of the Enchanted Forest and headed for a new land.

* * *

 _ **And thus we have Henry with Regina.**_

 _ **\- K**_


	10. Chapter Ten

Emma sat at the table of a tavern sipping her drink completely exasperated, she had spent the good portion of her day trying to acquire a small plot of land away from civilisation to build a cabin on and live out her days. She was a nineteen year old princess who had conceived a child out of wedlock, ran out on the almost selling off of herself to her best friend who apparently loved her, and given away the child she'd conceived to a woman in which was the daughter of an evil sorceress who had once tried to sabotage her mother's happiness and ran away from home. All since her eighteenth birthday where she had gone on what she hoped would be a grand adventure, it was an adventure most definitely, but not grand.

Emma sighed and lifted the goblet of wine in front of her. She sipped it and contemplated what to do next, she had her horse and roughly enough gold to acquire a small house but she wanted solitude for a while, craved it if anything. She missed her home and her parents but she could not go back, not after they tried to sell her off. She rubbed her neck and pulled out a copy of a book she'd found in a bookstore in a previous village. Emma sat quietly in the corner reading and sipping wine, occasionally beckoning over the bar maid for a refill, it was nice to sit quietly and enjoy her own company.

Until it wasn't so nice and there was a considerable amount of screaming happening out in the streets, screaming and clattering. Emma looked up startled as a man ran into the bar screaming about a witch, a frown appeared between Emma's brows.

"A witch, she's terrorising the outer village, she has my wife!" The man said just before he collapsed into a chair and began to sob.

Emma got up and walked over to him, she knew she shouldn't get involved her magic was unpredictable at best but she felt she should.

"Explain to me where sir?" Emma asked.

He looked up tear tracks on his face.

"A short ride away in the last of the fields, but there is nothing you can do. She is powerful." He choked.

Emma smiled bitterly.

"Oh there is something I can do." She smirked, got up and with a flick of her wrist disappeared to the location.

When Emma materialised in the field where the scene was a wreck, a woman clearly mad with power hovered in the centre of the field there was a red headed woman at her feet chained up. She was ranting on and on about dishonour and promises to be kept with a dying breath. There was a burning barn a few feet away from Emma, she could hear screaming and whimpering coming from inside and that's when she kicked into action. She spun her hands above her head and a jet of water shot out and started extinguishing the flames that were building up the stables walls. Emma focused hard and attempted to build the strength of the spell up. She stumbled as the flames died out, the strength of the spell depleting her energy. A woman, a man and three children climbed out of the drenched barn and she realised with a start it was the same people she had asked to buy land off of earlier in the day.

"Run to the village." Emma said.

The family nodded and said their thanks as Emma turned back to the scene in the middle of the field. She heard the group leaving heading into the woods towards what Emma hoped was safety. Emma felt close to collapsing but she pushed on and walked towards the middle of the fields.

"Pick on someone your own size." Emma shouted.

She flicked her hands and a jolt of power flew at the witch in the centre of the field, knocking her to the ground. Emma almost sank to get knees with the effort the spell used but locked them instead, her use of magic was depleting her strength considerably but she had to win this for herself.

"Who are you to meddle in the issues of the supreme witch?" The insane lady seethed.

"I am Emma Swan, the product of true love." She smirked.

The statement was wasted on the witch who flicked her hands and engaged Emma in a magical battle, fireballs and electric balls and other kinds of magical orbs were thrown about. Walls of earth were erected and shattered as they fought. Emma drew the witch further and further away from the woman in the field as they fought hoping that the woman would get the incentive to leave the field.

With each spell Emma became more and more exhausted until finally with one last bolt of power she blasted the witch into a tree across the field. Emma collapsed to her knees and looked up into the eyes of the witch who stood over her smiling.

"Are you tired young one?" The witch mocked.

Emma was sweating considerably but smiled a cruel smile.

"Never." She stuck her hands the ground and with all that she had left pulled the ground apart.

The earth swallowed the witch and where she stood a tree formed. It was an ugly tree but it was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

Sometime later Emma woke up in a room, she began to panic. She had no idea where she was and she began to thrash around, sparks flying from her body. The door opened and a old woman peaked inside.

"Calm down dear!" The woman said, a hint of shock in her voice.

"Where am I?" Emma asked backing up into the headboard.

She was dressed in the same clothes as her battle which were charred in places. She looked around the room and realised it was the inn she had been staying in.

"Oh..." She said a bit sheepishly.

She calmed down and the sparks stopped too.

"How did I end up here?" Emma asked curiously.

"The woman in the field you saved, she bought you to the village and obviously I know you're staying here so we bought you in." The woman said.

Emma nodded and attempted to get up, to which the old inn keeper assisted her sitting herself against the headboard with plush pillows supporting her.

"You drained yourself considerably dear, I've got some soup on a cart for you let me get it."

The old lady left the room for a second and bought in a steaming bowl of soup and assisted Emma whilst she ate, with each mouthful of soup Emma's energy restored itself. Eventually she felt well again and ready to take on the world.

"Thank you for the soup, it was lovely." Emma smiled.

The woman patted Emma's arm affectionately.

"You're more than welcome dear, there's some clean clothing on the dresser for you. When you're ready there are some folks who'd like to thank you." The old lady smiled and left the room.

Emma got up out of bed and surveyed the damaged done to her body in the fight, she had a cut on her hip from the impact of a clump of soil and a few scrapes here and there from various other things but other than that she knew nothing was broken. She closed her eyes and ran her hands over the wounds healing them.

She took the clothes from the dresser and walked into the bathroom, a bath had been prepared for her and she bathed in it washing away dirt and dried blood. When she was done she crawled into the clothing the old inn keeper had left out for her and made her way down to those who awaited for her. When she got there she was greeted by a little girl who flew into her arms.

"Thank you." The little girl giggled.

Emma was confused as an elder woman, possibly in her later thirties pulled the girl away a scolding look on her face.

"Abigail." The mother chided.

"Sorry..." The little girl said sheepishly.

Emma smiled at the pair.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Emma said.

She still didn't know who they were, until it clicked. The little girl was one of the three who had left the barn after she had drenched it.

"We just wanted to say thank you for saving us." The woman smiled a hand placed lovingly on her daughter's head.

"It's okay, it was my... Pleasure" Emma said stuck for an appropriate wording for what it was.

The woman chuckled.

"I wasn't sure we'd make it out of there and then well you know." The woman looked at her daughter with fondness.

"We'd like to give you the small portion of land you asked for..." The woman said biting her lip.

Emma smiled broadly.

"Thank you, that would be lovely." She said.

The woman nodded and took her daughter's hand.

"If you'd like... Come by and we'll talk." She said before walking away.

Emma grinned to herself, proud. She'd done a good deed and been rewarded considerably. She was beaming with herself when she walked into a leather clad body that was oh so familiar.

"Careful Lass." The voice drawled.

Emma looked up startled into familiar and lovely blue eyes.

"Princess." He said a note of shock in his voice.

"Killian." She responded.

"What are you doing here?" - "Why are you here?" They asked simultaneously at the same time.

A grin spread wide across the pirates face at the situation. A frown appeared across Emma's.

"I asked first." Emma said a smile pulling at her lips.

"I came in search of glorious treasure and some new recruits for my ship." He beamed.

Emma rolled her eyes but the possibility of joining this young and dashing pirate seemed almost unbelievable. Emma nodded a smile on her lips.

"And what about you, lass?" He asked.

"Adventuring after running away from home." She confessed.

Killian nodded in understanding.

"What a coincidence... It would seem a shame to not ask you to join me." He grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Sounds like a plan Captain." Emma placed a hand on his bicep, that familiar spark igniting between them.

"Let me get my stuff and make arrangements for my horse and I'll meet you on your ship." Emma said.

She turned away and climbed the stairs of the inn to her room where she threw all of her clothing and gold into her bag and made the bed she'd slept in. She cleaned up the room as best she could, when she was done in the room she paid the Inn keeper for the hospitality and for her service to her. She took her horse and rode to the farm in which she had destroyed with her powers and offered them her horse. She told them that maybe one day she'd return for her but until then they could use her as they see fit, to plough or to drag carts to the village. However they deemed fit, really and when she was done she walked to the centre of the field and concentrated on the ground. Where she pointed the ground she had overturned returned to its original state. She walked to the witch turned tree and smiled, with another flick of her wrist Emma transported herself to the docks and walked aboard the Jolly Rodger to await the Pirate she would sail away with.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Emma stepped aboard the Jolly Roger and looked around. It had been a while since she'd been aboard the ship but she still marvelled at how beautiful the wood work for it was. She ran a hand along the side and smiled to herself. The salt in the sea was blowing her hair around and it felt good to be on the water, she closed her eyes and enjoyed her alone time before Captain Hook returned with his crew members – Only she wasn't alone and the cough behind her bought that to attention.

Emma turned around and was startled to see another female on board, she was slightly older than Emma. Her hair was as dark as the night sky and fell to her shoulders loosely and her eyes as grey as a gloomy day, she was slender and curvy all at the same time and had a feminine face all doe eyes and full lips.

"Who are you?" The female asked.

There was a note of venom in her voice that Emma chose to ignore.

"Emma… Emma Swan." Emma replied smoothly.

Emma clenched her fingers to keep calm, it wasn't every-day you were faced with a rude stranger.

"And why are you here, Emma?" She asked stepping closer.

Emma looked down at the female's hands that were hidden behind her back, Emma could feel a faintly magical buzz in the air. It indicated a weapon and Emma knew exactly who it was intended for. She knew exactly when the female crew mate would attack, she had a noticeable tell. Her bicep muscle twitched with anticipation and so when the crew woman slashed at Emma she was prepared and jumped to the left and flicked her index finger and with the flick a rope unravelled itself and with a beckoning motion the rope crawled forward towards the crew woman tripping her slightly.

"Isn't it a bit unfair to fight me when I am defenceless?" Emma asked.

The female pirate snarled and Emma rolled her eyes, with a flick of her wrist an intricately carved and designed sword appeared in her hands. The female's eyes widened with shock but that didn't stop her from stabbing at Emma again only this time Emma deflected it with the blade of her sword.

"So… you know my name. What's yours?" Emma asked sarcastically.

The female growled and tried to swipe at Emma's legs with the sword, her movements were clumsy and untimed but Emma couldn't fault her enthusiasm.

"Eliza, and that is all you need to know." Eliza hissed.

The response made Emma chuckle which infuriated Eliza even more, she managed to land a non-lethal hit on Emma and smirked in victory anyways. What she didn't expect was for the small cut to annoy Emma but it did and with Emma's annoyance she stopped playing with the girl and attacked her with timed and planned attacks.

Emma spun, swished, slashed, and stabbed. And each time she landed a hit the woman stumbled unable to keep up, Emma may have been young but she was fierce and her parents had taught her everything they knew from a young age. Before long Eliza was sweating and struggling to keep up with Emma.

She landed one hit on Emma's calf which only made Emma push harder, eventually Eliza stumbled over the rope Emma had unravelled and fell onto the deck her sword clattering as she did so. Emma walked over and stood above her, her blade pointed at her throat.

"I will give you five seconds to apologise." Emma said.

"Never." Eliza spat.

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed the sword in a little more. It nicked the skin and caused a small bead of blood to fall.

"Again, five seconds." Emma replied.

Emma could feel Eliza's fear radiating off of her but she pushed on, she was not going to be threatened when she had been told to come to the ship by someone she considered an almost-could be friend.

"N-Never." Eliza said, her voice was wavering with her fear.

Emma smiled, it was bitter and twisted and as she raised the sword to make what the girl thought would be a final blow Eliza shouted her apologies.

"I'm sorry!"

She was crying with the fear, she thought Emma would really do it. A smile as friendly and warm as the sun appeared on Emma's face.

"Apology accepted." She extended her hand.

Eliza ignored it and pushed off the deck, she walked off huffing below decks and Emma leaned against the rail and smiled to herself. She could feel the eyes of the crew on her, she was going to let them think she had no idea they'd seen but when she heard clapping she turned around and smiled at the captain of the ship and bowed her hair falling in front.

She knew what the display was for, it was a distraction so Eliza could try to fight her again so when she was sliced from the side. She rolled her eyes, lifted her hand to her hip and healed it. She lifted her sword and Eliza and Emma began their second fight, she had no idea if this was her initiation onto the ship but it was becoming tedious.

Emma half-heartedly fought the tired pirate and was pleasantly surprised when a man with features so similar to Eliza's appeared to her right, a sword aimed for her heart. Emma flicked her finger and her unravelled rope from earlier wrapped around a tired Eliza and tangled up around her keeping her in place so she could focus on the pirate advancing toward her. Emma turned to the male pirate and lifted her blade and deflected the strike that would have cut her in half had it hit. The male was stronger clearly but Emma gave it her best shot, she was tiring now from both the magic use and the excessive fighting but she kept at it. She got sloppy and the man landed a hit on her arm, she almost dropped the sword that was beginning to get heavy in her hands but she adjusted the grip and pushed forward. She sucked in a breath and drew on energy from her magic and she fought with everything she had left in her, eventually she won. It was bloody and no-where near as fun as she thought it would be. She had knocked both siblings to the ground, they were both bloody and unconscious, she was nearing that herself. Emma closed her eyes and tried to sense whether they were breathing, she sighed with relief when she felt their pulse in the air.

Hook walked over to her and smiled.

"Sorry about that, couldn't have been nice but it's our initiation tradition." Hook said.

Emma looked at him through squinted eyes, she walked over to the bags she'd bought with her and took out an apple and bit into it. The food added some energy to her but she was going to need to sleep soon, her magic use and sword fighting had drained her again.

"Could have warned me." She muttered.

He laughed a deep and throaty laugh. She rolled her eyes at him and handed him her bags.

"You get to show me my quarters, Captain." Emma said.

Hook shook his head and smiled, a nod of his head and two of his crew picked up their unconscious friends and took them to the lower deck to check them over and probably patch up wounds. As Emma and Hook walked down to his captain quarters the side room she assumed would be hers again, she took notice of all the items that cluttered the lower deck.

"Do you ever clean this ship?" She asked as she walked past her seventh empty crate.

"Less often than we should really." Hook confessed.

Emma nodded, when she'd slept she was going to clean both magically and not. She may not live in a palace anymore or a castle but she wasn't going to live in piles of dirt, it wasn't her style.

When they got to the quarters Emma walked to the room she had slept in the last time she'd been on board and found that nothing had changed, it was pleasant and lovely and Emma placed her things on the table beside what was a very uncomfortable looking chair.

"Get some rest, the fight must have drained you." Hook said.

He was leaning against the door frame again; a position she was sure he was fond of. She wasn't going to argue with him however and kicked off her boots and climbed onto the bed. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep within seconds.


	12. Chapter Twelve

She had been on the road – or in this case the sea - for what she believed was 6 months. Which meant she had been away from the Palace and her parents for even longer. They had travelled to new lands and had ransacked them all, finding treasures untold or something close to treasures. As Emma travelled with the notorious Captain Hook she had come to the realisation that he dealt in secrets both magical and otherwise. It was based on an unrevenged piece of his past Emma was yet to know, from the beginnings of her journey with the crew and their captain she had been allowed to voyage with him to land and assist with any dealings because apparently, her magic could come in handy when it needed to. Their first instance when she needed to use it was when a dealer had tried to sabotage their dealings by increasing the price and he tried to start a fight with her. She had whooped his sorry bottom with both her magic and her sword fighting skills. It was a considerably different thing to what Emma was used to her being a princess and all, but she enjoyed it none-the-less.

Emma leaned her head out of her room's door and looked to see if Hook was in his chambers which were still just outside her own. Since joining the crew Emma had managed to rise in the ranks quickly, she had gone from deck cleaner to her current position as both confidant and first-mate in a matter of three months, which meant when she was left behind on the rare occasion she was in charge of the crew. She never acted on such things though, but it was strange to think that over such a short period of time she had gone from future Queen of the Enchanted Forest to Pirate first-mate, though she knew stranger things had happened; Like the birth of her son, or the almost betrothal of her to her once upon a time… Best-friend, she had wanted adventure and stories and now she had both.

She shook her head flicking the thoughts from her mind and stepped out, she was being considerably quiet because her pirate captain had bought a female on board last night and Emma was trying to avoid the uncomfortable conversation that would follow if she did catch them. She always felt like she should care more about the Captain's kept acquaintances but when she thought about it too long she knew she didn't what that kind of drama, sure she liked to look at him sometimes but who wouldn't like to look at the smouldering, blue eyed pirate?

She crept past his bed and noticed him sleeping with his arm draped over the side but the bed was otherwise empty of companions. She sighed a breath of relief and made her way to the door. She was cut off mid stride when the Pirate muttered.

"Emma…?" He asked.

She squeezed her eyes shut almost willing herself to become invisible but she knew that wouldn't work, when she needed it her magic was unpredictable so she turned around and plastered a smile on her face.

"Captain." She said with a bow.

He rolled his eyes at her mocking bow but smiled anyways.

"Why are you sneaking out of your room?" He asked through a yawn.

Emma raised an eyebrow, an act she had learned from the Captain and put her hand on her hip leaning into it.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded and this time she rolled her eyes.

"Well let's see, you had someone over last night and I was trying not to disturb you just in case she was still here." She said.

Hook's brows creased with frown and then his eyes widened with remembrance, the look of surprise on the Captain's face almost make the memories she had less unfortunate. She had heard plenty last night, some things she wished she hadn't but when you're on a ship that was mostly men, you heard a considerable amount of the same things.

"You heard that?" He asked sheepishly.

She grinned and nodded, Hook closed his eyes and rubbed them with his hands. It was like trying to hide from the truth, but she knew he couldn't which made it all the sweeter.

"You seem to forget my room is an attachment of your own." She said.

Hook nodded and climbed out of his bed, the sheet had hidden his attire which was just a thin shirt and equally as thin trousers. She looked away before she was caught and a thought came to her.

"Considering you're up now, I want to talk about finding another room for myself." Emma said.

She chewed on her lower lip as Hook scavenged around for his usual pirate attire, he scooped up his clothes and walked behind the screen in the corner to change.

"And why would you want that?" He asked.

She thought she heard a note of hurt behind it but she ignored it, he couldn't be too hurt by her wanting to move, if wanted to have companions over all the time she wanted to be far enough away to not have to hear it.

"Well you know… Space, no noise. The usual."

Hook peaked his head out from behind the screen and he raised an eyebrow in question, she rolled her eyes. She had bought this up before and he had wanted to hear none of it but she couldn't deal with hearing him have "fun" with others. She wanted her room to be tranquil and quiet where she could read or do whatever she wanted so she told his as such.

"The rooms won't be as big as that one." He said.

It was like he was trying to deter her but only half-heartedly, so she shook her head at him.

"It doesn't matter Killian; I need my own space." She sighed.

He nodded and went back to changing, when he climbed out he was dressed in his worn leathers like always

"Okay." He said, resigned.

Emma walked up to him, hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek some of the only affection they ever showed each other. Light and friendly kisses on cheeks and hugs or hand squeezes for reassurance. Friends, that's all they would be.

"Thank you, Killian." Emma said.

He told her which rooms were vacant and furthest away from some of the guys and she squeezed his hand and walked back into her small joined cabin room and started packing the clothes she had acquired; the trinkets she had won in gambles or stolen in fights. When she was done, and hauled them out and walked towards a new room.

Hook walked with her to her room and opened the door for her she put her bags down and arranged things as best she could in the cramped space, all the while her pirate watched her. It was small sure, but it would be worth it just to have some peaceful sleep.

She thumped down on the bed and looked around at the tiny room and looked up at Hook.

"Thank you." She beamed at him.

He smiled and nodded.

"I'll leave you to it."

Hook left the tiny room and Emma looked around and sat back and opened a book. She began to read in the quiet that was her own room, with bit by bit Emma was letting go of the self once was.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Emma had her ear pressed up against the door, she was eavesdropping on the crew mates who were speaking outside her room – no one knew she had moved rooms yet apparently - she couldn't hear all of what they were saying but from what she could understand it was about the secrets and favours Hook had been calling in recently regarding his unavenged vendetta of which Emma still didn't fully understand, with a mumble of words she was able to cast a listening spell.

"Did you hear?" The male's voice asked.

"Hear what?" The other voice answered.

Emma frowned and tried to pin the voices to faces but she couldn't quite get there yet, it wasn't important but the information was and it was juicy. It was going a long way to help her map out exactly what she was doing on this ship and what the secrets her captain was harbouring were for.

"Captain's finally found what it is he's looking for." The male's voice said matter-of-factly.

"You mean he's found HIS castle?" The other voice replied with an emphasis to the word his.

The emphasis made Emma frown harder, who was he? And what did he have to do with Hook? She shook her head and carried on listening in.

"Blimey, does that mean he's going to plan a strike?" The other voice asked.

There were a few seconds of silence to which Emma could only assume the first male in the conversation nodded to the other person's response. She heard a sharp inhale of breath from them, and a shuffling of feet. They were leaving the corridor of the ship because someone was coming and from the noise of the steps that someone was their Captain. She backed up from where she was pressed up against the door and made a dive for her bed, she knew he would be heading to her as she was the only one in this part of the ship. She quickly mumbled the counter spell to disable the listening spell and picked up the book she had been reading and began to pretend read. There was a knock at her door and she called an "You may enter" out. Hook peaked his head inside and smiled at her.

"It was so much easier when you were right next to me." He said.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled and placed her book down on the bed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Captain?" She asked.

Hook smiled his ever dazzling smile, it didn't reach his eyes - to which Emma noticed - and stepped inside before closing the door, he moved to sit beside her but thought better of it and took the small stool she had bought with her. He was playing with his hook nervously and the same question she often asked herself surfaced in her mind, what happened to cause that?

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Hook looked up and his expression was so pained and raw, it took Emma's breath away. He took a sharp inhale of breath and bit his lip.

"There's a story to this." He said waving his hook in the air.

"You've never asked but I know you want the truth." He continued.

"You don't have to." Emma said softly.

He smiled at her endearingly but shook his head. Emma sat back further on her little bed and patted it beside her, Hook got off the stool and sat beside her. Emma took his good hand in hers and squeezed encouragingly.

"Let me start simple, I'm not as young as you would think. I've been a pirate for more than three hundred years"

Emma frowned, that wasn't possible was it? Was he trying to play a joke on her? She looked at him through squinted eyes, she was trying to read him but it seemed he was being entirely honest.

"I've been on a hunt for much of my long life." He began nervously.

"I was hunting for the only weapon to destroy the greatest evil in my life." He confessed to her.

Emma smiled encouragingly, she knew this was troubling him and she wanted to know for both his sake and hers. Though she was perfectly content being his friend, she still cared for him deeper than that and when things troubled him it made her want to right his wrongs or the evils in his past.

"I was once in love with a maiden, her hair was midnight black and her eyes were as grey as a storm, she was beautiful. I had taken her away from an unfortunate and cowardly man, he wasn't making her happy and I thought what I was doing was a good thing but what I didn't know is that they had a son together and by me taking his maiden I had enraged this man."

"Who was he?" Emma asked quietly.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Hook said looking down.

Emma was shocked, she knew that name. She knew that man to be more correct, her parents had dealt with him many times on many occasions - just as she had. He was the 'Dark One', this creature who was both eternal and evil with little to no remorse for his actions. She knew a little of his story and how he had chosen darkness to try to protect his son from the whole world but she had never heard about the boy's mother. Emma looked at this 300+ year old Captain and suddenly she felt like what she once thought she knew was all lies.

"Carry on." Emma said.

"Me and Milah we went on different adventures together and one day we returned to her home land and I was met by the man who was once called Rumpelstiltskin only now he was slightly different, he was crocodile. When he had found out I had returned with Milah and when he came aboard my ship I mocked him, I thought he was still the frail weak old man and I was wrong. By mocking him Milah lost her heart and I… I lost my hand." Hook finished.

Emma looked at Hook and she felt so many mixed emotions, pity for the young pirate who had lost his love. Sickness at the pirate who had stolen a mother and most of all confusion. She was lost for words as she thought over Hook's story. He had stolen a mother from her child and husband, the husband had become the dark one to protect his child and then taken Killian's hand and left him with this need for revenge. She didn't know who was worse off, the pirate, the dark one or the young boy.

"What of the young boy?" Emma asked.

"The last I saw of him he was a lost boy on the land of Neverland." Hook said.

Emma nodded, she knew little of Neverland just that boys who feel under-appreciated are taken away there to live forever as young boys or whatever it was. Emma sighed and rubbed her face, it was a lot to take in but suddenly everything she knew clicked into place.

"The secrets, the favours. You're trying to find ways to kill the Dark One and to avenge Milah." Emma said.

Hook nodded solemnly. She couldn't feel pity for either the Dark one or Hook, both were as bad as each other but she had made a vow to protect the captain so she would do her job. No more and no less.

"Okay." Emma said.

"Okay?" Hook asked.

"I'll protect you, I took a vow." Emma said simple.

A look washed across Hook's face for brief seconds, Emma ignored it because she needed time to determine what exactly she felt without the interference of someone else. She told him as such and he nodded in understanding.

"I'll leave you then." He said.

"Thank you." Emma replied.

She picked up her book and opened it to the last page she was on and began to pretend to read, when she heard the door close. She inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to calm the confusion in her mind and she put her head in her hands.

Emma, a princess was on the ship of a notorious pirate who had a vendetta against a powerful entity and she had taken a vow to protect him on the day of her initiation. She inhaled again to try and calm herself because she knew her magic would flare again and that was not something she wanted happening whilst they were at sea.

"Crap." She muttered.

* * *

 _ **I kept some of the original stuff. I hope you enjoy it - K**_

 _ **:)**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Emma paced and snarled at herself, it had taken them three days to find out where Rumpelstiltskin's "lair" was with her help. She apparently had a face people just couldn't say no to though she wished they had of. The three days had come and gone far too quickly for her liking - she wished she had more - she thought about them three days, they had been filled with meetings, expert planning and stress. The following day they would set about their plan to destroy the Dark One - from the first time she had heard about Hook's plan she knew it was a bad idea. She rubbed her faced and sighed with frustration and nerves, the plan on her part was fairly simple protect the pirate. It was all becoming too much for her, so she climbed down to her room and sat down on her bed with her head in her hands, she thought about it all over and over. Tomorrow may very well be the final day she spends with some of these people, she knew first hand that the Dark One could be cruel.

A long thwhile had passed and she had picked up the book on her little stool and began to read. She was about midway through the fifth chapter when Hook knocked and peeked his head around the door.

"Always reading." He joked.

Emma smiled at the pirate and motioned him in, he obliged willingly and walked over to her bed and sat beside her leaning quite close to her, his presence comforting and nice. She liked the smell of him all leather and man; spicy and sharp. He plucked the book out of her hands and read the page she was on, his brows rising slightly at what he was seeing. The part of the book she was on was the first kiss between the two main characters of the novel, it was a rather heated and passionate scene. The novel was about a pirate and a woman he had fallen in love with – a fitting story really - a book she often found herself drawn more and more often as she spent more and more time with the pirate beside her. She had read it about four times in the past two weeks, each time she enjoyed it just that little bit more.

A sly grin spread across Hook's face and Emma squinted her eyes at him in suspicion.

"I know that grin, that's your I have an idea grin." Emma growled.

He played with a strand of her hair the smile still on his face, it grew slightly a warning alarm went off in her head.

"Killian…" She warned.

He looked into her eyes and the smile changed, it went from being sly to something more or so she hoped. He placed a hand on her cheek, a jolt went through her. His touch was familiar and warm, like sitting in front of a fire on a cold night.

"Thank you for sticking this out with me, it truly much to me." He confessed quietly.

"Anytime." Emma whispered.

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, they had been exchanging quick touches the last few days often finding ways to touch even if it were a brush of fingers with the passing of papers, it was comfort they both needed she realised.

"Killian… I." She started and cut herself off.

"It's okay, I know." He said.

She closed her eye and leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Sparks ignited where their lips touched, it was like explosions and fireworks and fire, beautiful. Before she could pull back, he cupped her cheek and kissed her back. The kiss was soft and slow at first like a calm rolling sea and then it picked up speed and became a storm; his fingers were tangled in her hair and hers in his leather jacket. She licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth, she slipped her tongue in and everything intensified, sparks became fire and touches became grabbing. Eventually Emma eased out of the kiss to breathe, Hook looked at her his eyes glassy with passion.

"That was… wow." He breathed.

She smiled and kissed his lips softly, it was growing late and they would eventually have to wake up and set about his plans for revenge. Her nervousness still gnawed at her insides but she forced the feelings away behind a locked door. She yawned her eyes drooping slightly.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and shifted so her back pressed against his chest, she held Hook's fingers in her hand and her eyes closed slightly enjoying the comfort of his warmth and self. She fell asleep pressed tightly against his side, wrapped up with a protective arm around her. In the night Hook shifted them so they both laid down across her small bed, his arms wrapped around her tightly and her head on the crook of his arm.

* * *

 ** _Not the best, I think but heh. Enjoy - K_**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Emma woke up in her bed alone, the side of the bed where Hook should have been was cold and empty. She had slept soundly the night before wrapped up in him and his smell that him leaving must not have disturbed her. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her foot touched something on the end of the bed, she looked down and saw a tray with a bowl of porridge looking food and a glass of water. She guessed they must have been docked, considering all they had left over yesterday was gruel looking pieces of food. She picked up the bowl and began eating, it was surprisingly sweet – just the way she liked things, she looked down for a cloth and saw a note with Hook's scribbled handwriting on it, it read:

 **Enjoy the meal, I'll meet you in my quarters. - Killian**

She finished eating ten minutes later and got dressed into her comfortable wear. Today was going to be a long and exhausting day and she was not sure she was prepared for it, she tried to pick up her sword but her shaking hands made her drop it. She was nervous and worried; it was showing in her ability to hold things apparently, she sighed and picked it up again and attached the sword's scabbard to her waist, adjusted it so it felt comfortable and left her room.

She walked up along the corridor and found that it was quiet, almost too quiet. She breathed in the smell of sea and wood, the ship had become her home and she wanted to inhale the smell whilst she could. She trailed her hand along the panelling and found herself outside of Hook's quarters, she breathed in deeply and exhaled and knocked on his door.

"Enter." He called.

She opened the door, smiled at the dashing pirate and closed it behind herself. No one else was in the room so she walked up to him and placed a hand on his stubbly cheek, the small hairs tickled her palm but she didn't mind. His face was grim with determination but she smiled at him none-the-less.

"Did you sleep well, Lass?" He asked softly.

"I did thank you, and I enjoyed my breakfast." She responded.

He smiled but his face still held a grim air to it, she kissed his cheek to try and take his mind off of it.

"You don't have to go through with this you know?" She said.

"I do, he took my hand and my first love's life." He huffed.

"You shouldn't let revenge run your life." She sighed.

She dropped her hand and walked to the desk and looked over the plans on his table, they had a rough construction of his house and the woods surrounding it. The most heart-breaking part of this whole debacle was that it was her home forest, they were in the Enchanted forest. She hadn't been back in a long time and she missed it. She trailed her hand over one set of plans and her heart clenched, it was a map of the forest around her home castle. She hadn't known that he had lived so close to her family, had she known she would have told her parents, her family had a long complicated past that Rumpelstiltskin had been wrapped up in for a long time moulding it the way he wanted. When she was eight years old her parents told her about their past for the first time and it was dark and twisted because of the imp.

Her father had been born on a farm, he had been raised a simple farmer's son. He had been born a twin, he had been the smaller twin so he was sickly and his parents had made a deal with the king, that if he could save her father, the king could have his twin brother. The king had managed to do so with the help of a deal from Rumpelstiltskin and her uncle had been given to king and raised a prince. When her uncle had been alive he had been expected to marry Regina because of the complicated deal; Regina had been in love with her uncle but he hadn't been in love with her. Emma's uncle had been expected to be faithful to Regina but he hadn't, he had been sleeping with almost all the maidens possible in his court. It was his adoptive father's fault he had been raised spoilt and babied, never responsible for his actions. When the truth came out that he had no plans on marrying Regina her mother became sour, she was a notorious witch in their land and she placed a curse on the family not knowing that the king and the prince weren't blood related. It ran along the lines of:

'Should you and your blood ever love another, you shall be struck down and die'

Something dramatic at least, she had just been given a brief definition of what it had actually been because her parents hadn't a clue what it really was. Eventually when her uncle did fall in love he had died a horrible, drawn out death and the king took it upon himself to take her father and pretend that it wasn't so; he was an old and fickle fool. The woman her uncle had been expected to marry then fell onto her father, that plan didn't go as expected because her father met her mother and slowly fell in love with her. They had a terrible, village destroying battle with Cora and her mother accidentally killed her, so the curse couldn't be reversed. That's when her parents met Rumpelstiltskin, they had been so desperate and he had made a cure for them. It had come at a price; the price was her grandmother's heart to which her grandmother had willingly given to him for the chance that her son could have his happily ever after. He used the heart to blackmail them continuously, until one day they captured him but not before he had crushed it killing her grandmother - It was all rather dark and twisted. Someone had released him when she was a child and her parents had spent a year looking for him with no success, that was when she was 5.

"You're not the only one with a debt to settle with him." She sighed.

Hook walked over to Emma and placed his good hand over hers and squeezed it softly. She had told him her parents story one day when they were sailing, he had sat and listened. It had urged him on more to want to destroy the imp.

The morning flew by as they gathered the equipment they wanted and before she knew it the time to travel to Rumpelstiltskin's castle was upon her. Some of their crew had already left early that morning which explained the quiet of the ship, so she dematerialised herself and Hook to the meeting point in a cloud of purple smoke, when they reappeared it took Hook a second to readjust himself. She inwardly smiled at that.

Hook had assigned groups for the quest, they had been separated into groups of five, the first group would come with herself and Hook, they were the called the first group. They were magic users who could hold back any magical assaults that he would throw at them. The second group would follow behind and were fighters in case anything he threw at them wasn't magical. The third could would stay behind at camp holding down the fort they had built there that morning and the remaining four were experts on the forest in case of an emergency, they could take the remainders and hide them in the forest.

"From here we should be able to see a flare of magic if you're in danger." Alisha said to Emma.

Emma was only half listening as Alisha went on and on about the rescue plan. Emma was distracted by the forest around her, it was so familiar and it made memories resurface, she was half expecting her parents to come out and berate her for running away because the "woods were such a dangerous place for a young princess".

"Are you listening?" Alisha asked.

Emma looked at her and blinked slightly confused.

"Yes?" She replied hesitantly.

Alisha sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm just going to assume you can keep Hook alive."

Alisha walked away and spoke to others, ensuring everyone knew about the plans. Emma trailed her hand along a tree trunk, her home was roughly a three-hour horse ride from here; so close but so far.

"It's time." Hook said.

She nodded and sighed, picking up her bag of items and placed them on the back of the horse that had been provided for them both.

"Are you okay?" He whispered as they climbed a top of the horse.

She sighed and shook her head.

"My home, or well what used to be my home is approximately three hours from here." She said.

Hook climbed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and squished her tightly against him.

"It'll be okay." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the contact and they set off into their doom.

* * *

 _ **Finally getting somewhere with this story! - K**_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Twenty minutes, that's all it took for Emma and Hook and their little group of crewmen to land outside of the Imp's protection field on their horses. She felt the pulse of magic as they drew nearer, it was a strong pulse one she wasn't overly familiar with.

"Stop," She demanded as they neared. "I'm going to throw a rock and when I do he'll know someone's trying to breach it so we have about five minutes before all hell breaks loose."

The group pulled their horses up tight and landed just on the outer layer of the field, she didn't know what would happen if they fell into it. It could fry them for all she knew, she flicked her leg around and jumped off of the horse landing perfectly, she rubbed the horse's nose to reassure it before she moved away.

One of the group members pulled their horse up to Emma and leaned down and exchanged brief words, Emma nodded only half registering the person's plan. She looked around the forest floor and picked up a small stone and threw it into the barrier, the rock disintegrated on contact – just as she expected it would – she closed her eyes and let the barrier she often kept up to control her magic down.

In her mind she felt her magic reach out and brush against the magical barrier, it was dark magic like an almost ichor in her mind and contrasted with her own which was like a bright light, the barrier fought it at first trying to push it away almost like a dark veil trying to snuff out the light. She pushed harder and the brightness of her magic pulsed, she knew for those looking at her she'd be illuminated in what would look like sunshine. She felt the beginnings of the barrier breaking, the force of the magic's fighting together made a cold sweat break out on her back and she tried to boost her magic again.

"Brace yourselves." She squeaked out.

Hook jumped down from the horse and took her hand, lending her his strength. She opened her eyes and smiled at him before closing them again in concentration. She could mentally picture the magical spell and used her own magic to unwind it piece by piece, two minutes in and Rumpelstiltskin's magical barrier was knocked down, it sent a soft magical pulse through the group and Emma almost fell from the magical release, if it weren't for Killian's arm she would have fallen ungraciously. She leant on Killian for a moment longer and put the barrier for her magic back up.

"You okay, lass?" He whispered.

Emma nodded and gave him a thumbs up, using so much magic always drained her energy. She needed food and quickly, she flicked her hand and an apple materialised. She bit into it and allowed the food to reenergise herself a little. Killian and Emma got back up on their horse, Killian gave the signal to move forward they flew onto the grounds some on horses and some on foot.

Waiting for them stood animated clay-men and a surge of animated corpses, the first group which were the magic users clashed head on with the clay-men whilst the second group who were the combat group fought the reanimated corpses. Emma watched as fire balls and lightning strikes illuminated the grounds hitting their targets or the ground in front of them and whilst others slashed and clashes with the animated corpses, they reached just ahead and a clay-man moved into their direction. Emma muttered a spell and a cloud of water hovered above the clay-man, his body became moist and Emma muttered another spell and this time fire replaced the water and the clay-man cracked and crumpled to the ground. She felt proud of herself for a moment but it was short lived as the ground opened up and their horse's legs became engulfed in the ground, Emma rolled off of the horses back before she was taken into the ground and Killian joined her. They watched sadly as the horse was swallowed by the ground. Emma looked up at the large building in front of her with rage and she noticed a shadow in a window.

"Fourth floor, seventh window along from the gargoyle." Emma muttered to Killian.

He looked up and squinted a grimace washed across his face, there was an innocent in the building. She knew the imp could use the person as leverage, it was in his nasty nature and he'd used her grandmother once upon a time but she hadn't expected it this time. She'd known undoubtedly that the Dark One knew they were advancing from the beginnings of the plan but she didn't think he'd stoop so low as to kidnap someone and hold them hostage. She began to rage and with it the need to do something grew, she let down her magical wall in her mind again and wrapped herself and Killian in a bubble.

"Wh—What?" He asked looking around them.

There was a thin pulsing bubble around them, if you looked close enough you could see it flicker.

"Time to make this quick." Emma ground out.

Emma's whole life she'd been told to only use her magic for good, only use it to make things happy or grow never to use it for darkness and today she was going to make good on her promise to only do good and rid the world of a bad that needn't be there. They advanced towards the house as animated corpses launched arrows at their bubble they bounced off and launched back at them, the clay-men threw rocks and they disintegrated on impact. She walked right to the front door and with a flick of her hand it blew off of its hinges and shattered on the floor, they marched into the building waiting in the foyer. It was dark and with another flick of her hand torches flickered to life, Emma looked around in distaste, the place was spotless save for artefacts she knew the imp had collected when his debts turned sour. She watched as Killian walked around the room, he drew closer to a box and almost touched it.

"Don't!" She hissed.

He jumped back and she walked over to him, she waved her hand above the box and a purple glow illuminated it. It was a protection spell she'd been taught about once, it required the hair of a widow and the kiss of soulless man with a very specific spell on the night of the fifth full moon of the year or so she remembered. Killian nodded and they progressed through the house, according to what they'd been told through various sources and some of their crew whom had been in the place the Dark One's main room was on the first floor. They climbed up the steps quietly and quickly, hoping the ongoing fighting in the main grounds distracted him.

Emma peaked her head around the corner of the only room on the floor, it was an elegant ball room the floors were solid oak wood with fierce red walls, gold embroidery spiced up the room here and there. One not much different from her own home, she peaked in and stopped short. There laying in the centre of the room lay her sibling, Neal, Emma's magical sensors told her that he had been surrounded in a similar spell to the one she'd broken to allow them entrance to the grounds. Her rage intensified the careless imp had made this very personal, no one messed with her family. She looked at Killian and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How dare he." She seethed quietly.

"Emma, relax think logically." He uttered.

She tried to reign in her anger but it was futile, her hair began to lift with a magical breeze and the air around her became electric. Killian pulled his hand away quickly before he was shocked by her magic.

"Em, think." He whispered once more.

She looked into the blue eyes of the man beside her and sorry worry clouding them. She looked down at her hands and felt the pulse of the electricity flowing around her, she closed her eyes and focused on a small positive. Killian, he was beside her alive and breathing. It took precious moments but she regained control, she looked over at Killian and did the most reckless thing she could think of and kissed him. It was soft, sweet and quick.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips.

"Anytime, Lass." He muttered.

Emma walked into the room soundlessly, Killian following behind her. She looked around trying to gouge how best to deal with the situation at hand, her magical sensors picked up traces of magic throughout the room.

"I've been expecting you, Dearies." A voice called out.

Killian and Emma looked around, the voice surrounded them and echoed throughout the room. He'd set up a spell that amplified and confused his voice, Emma could feel the darkness of his magic permeating the room.

"Where are you, little man?" Emma sung out.

A hysterical laugh echoed throughout the room, and footsteps tapped away. Emma sent out a pulse of magic it bounced off of the life forms she could and couldn't see in the room, when it bounced back to her she knew the imp's whereabouts.

"You know," Emma began as she walked. "Your shields aren't all that tough."

She walked to the circle and paced its length, it would take her longer to crack this one if she used a set amount of power and there was more at risk. With her hand she indicated to Killian where the Dark One lay hidden and she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye, she let her rage control her as Killian walked around to the Dark One. With her rage unleashed Emma's magic spread out throughout the room, she concentrated her energy on the field around her sibling and felt the protective bubble around her brother start to falter, she pushed more of her energy into her magic and within a moment the field collapsed and with it she fell to her knees. She was weakened from so much energy loss, and her vision was beginning to darken, she tried to stand but stars swarmed her vision. She hit the floor and blacked out.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

She woke up staring into soft familiar eyes, the same colour as her father's startlingly bright blue ones. Her little brother had crawled over and his soft baby hands touched her cheek, she smiled softly at him a dull ache behind her eyes. His eyes were watery with unshed tears, she knew he was scared so she mumbled soft words of comfort and pulled him to her and buried her nose into his soft baby hair, inhaling scents of a far-away home. She heard his soft sniffles and she closed her eyes against the urge to do the same, she pulled away softly and kissed his forehead. With a soft wipe under his eyes his tears were brushed away.

Emma had spent too much energy knocking down the shield that surrounded little baby Neal and she just wanted to sleep but she knew that couldn't let that stop their plan, she tried to get up from her spot sprawled on the floor and with a soft muffled yelp she fell backward, her body was still too weak right now. She knew what she had to do but she was too frightened to do it, she had to pull some energy from her small brother.

She closed her eyes against the urge to stop and touched Neal's soft baby cheek, she pulled energy from him leaving him enough to remain alive but not enough to keep him conscious whilst they battled the imp. She got up from her place on the floor and with her magic pulled a piece of paper out of the air and scribbled a quick note, she touched her baby brother and teleported him to their camp with the note attached so those in camp would know protect him. She looked at Killian who had watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes, he was stuck in place.

 _Are you okay?_ She mouthed.

He blinked at her twice but did not move a muscle and she realised with a start that the imp had him in place with scribbled writing on the floor. Killian had walked into an obvious trap, she looked to him her own eyes wide with fright. She knew she could not fight the imp alone her magic was only light, his magic and power was the darkest of all.

"Come out little imp." Emma said.

She forced bravado into her voice even though she was every bit frightened, he was powerful and his years as a dark one meant he had much more practice using his magic that she had. A soft, high and hysterical laughter rung out around them. He was trying to distract her from his spot again, with another controlled release of her already depleted magic she found his hiding place again. He was behind her to the right hidden behind what she assumed was a false wall, she didn't bother looking over.

"Did you like my treat, dearie?" He cackled.

"Yes, but he's safe now. So how about no more games," Emma purred, "let's finish this like adults."

She spun to where he hid as the Dark One stepped out of the corner he was hiding in. She stared bewildered and frightened at the man that stood impossibly far away, his skin was the same colour as the mould that grew in corners of the room and his small beady eyes were alight with mischief. She gulped and pulled energy from the room around her, the air became warm with the growing fires in her palms. She threw them as a test and he sucked them into him like he was the living embodiment of darkness, it was startling to watch how the flames just sucked into him. A grin grew on his face and his hysterical cackle rung out around her again, she forced the fear that was inside her into a small compartment of her mind.

Three seconds, that's all it took for the Dark one and Emma to end up in a full blown battle. Their magics colliding in explosions and bright lights. Emma broke out in a sweat quickly, her already weakened body pulling her closer to all out exhaustion. She muttered a spell under her breath and a storm cloud appeared above her, she pulled the lightning from it and it danced across her skin. She shot it at the Dark one, he puffed away in a cloud of smoke only to materialise beside the ring the held Killian. She aimed it again at him and it hit him in the hip blasting him backwards into his spell holding Killian, his own spell hitting her in the shoulder knocking her over, with a loud thump she landed on the cold floor.

She shot a bolt of lightning at the ring surrounding the Dark One and Killian, it blasted a hole through the floor, it cut through the spell and Killian spun with his sword. It sliced into the imp and imbedded him into the wall, Killian pulled out a vial from his pocket and poured it over the imp. She watched as a blue shield fell around the body of the imp, he was covered in magical squid's ink. Emma got up and wobbled over to Killian, she looked over at the imp who had a sneer on his face as he looked over at the duo.

"You've only paralysed me temporarily," He cackled, "I'll be back into full power in a short period of time."

"No," Killian said with force, "Not this time."

With a wave of Emma's hand, a cage they'd prepared for the Dark One materialised beside them, Killian shoved him in and closed the cage locking it. Emma took the bars in trembling hands and hooked Killian onto them, with a mutter under her breath she teleported them back into the camp. She looked around and noticed a few lumps on the ground covered in sheets to hide them, she knew what they were but refused to actually note them, they'd lost a few people but most were accounted for she realised as she looked around.

"A child materialised in camp with a note from you." Alisha huffed as she walked over to Emma.

Emma let go of the cage and smiled at the girl, Alisha looked beaten and tired. Cuts framed her face and some disappeared into her torn and tattered shirt, but when her eyes landed on the Dark One a cruel sneer spread across her face.

"So you got him then?"

Emma nodded in return and looked around camp for her little brother.

"Where is he?" Emma asked.

"In your tent wrapped up in a few blankets, we didn't want him getting cold." Alisha said without taking her eyes off of the dark one.

Emma rolled her own and wandered over to her tents, she bent down and placed a hand onto his soft head forcing the energy she'd stolen from him back into him. His eyes fluttered open softly his small eyelashes fluttering against his pink cheeks, she felt sleep pulling at her but she shook the feeling away and smiled down at her little brother.

"Hello little one." She cooed.

He opened his small baby mouth and grinned, his small baby teeth glinting at her. She kissed his soft head and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. She picked him up and a blanket, she wrapped her brother in it and herself entangling them both so he was safely tucked into her chest. She had to take him home and it was better if she did it herself, she stepped out of her tent and almost smacked into Killian. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"You're taking him home?" He asked.

She nodded and looked down at the little bundle, he was making soft noises against her chest. She had three hours to get him home, she didn't know when he'd last eaten and she didn't have anything to feed a small child.

"He has to go and I have to let them know I'm alive." She sighed.

He nodded and looked down at the ground, he kicked a small stone softly.

"Is it good-bye then?" He mumbled.

She looked at him her eyes wide, did he honestly think she wanted to go back home back to politics and her parents trying to marry her off?

"Is that what you think?" She asked.

He grabbed her hands into his, she felt the callouses on the palms of his hands and on a deeper level felt his fear that she would be leaving him. She leaned into him and kissed him softly, her eyes fluttered closed as they touched their foreheads together leaning on each other.

"I'm not leaving you, I just have to see them." She whispered against his lips.

"I'll be waiting at the docks." He said.

She pulled away first a small smile on her lips, she would return to him even if she had to fight to do it. She whistled to one of the people hanging around and asked them to saddle up a horse, she untangled her brother and gave him to Killian and hoisted herself up. The horse was not incredibly tall so she reached down for her brother Killian handed him up to her and she entangled them again. She kicked the horse's mid-section and sped off headed in the direction of her home.

* * *

 _ **I don't know how I feel about this but with a serious amount of Writers block and work to do, this is all I could master. I'm sorry if it's rubbish but enjoy, - K.**_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

She'd been riding in the forest for what must have been two hours and fifty minutes, her little brother tucked into her chest tightly and safely. She slowed to a trot as she drew near the forest surrounding a castle she hadn't been in for over 8 months, maybe more. Whilst she'd been on board the Jolly Rodger her nineteenth birthday had passed, her son had been born and she'd had the adventures she'd always dreamed of. It struck her suddenly as she trotted through the forest in all the months she'd been gone she hadn't once thought about the little boy; she hadn't even bothered to ask what Regina would name him, she felt a twinge of regret as she thought about him.

She drew ever nearer to her home and pulled the horse to a stop, she sent up a flare of her magic to announce her arrival. She waited patiently for a few minutes and kicked the horse's sides to trot forward a few paces, she pulled to an alarming halt as men jumped out around her swords and bows at the ready all pointed directly at her.

"Who goes there?" A man growled.

He was dressed in the kingdom's colours, clearly a new guard for the family. Emma wondered briefly what happened to their head guard because this was not the one she had grown accustomed to. Emma internally sighed if it had of been him she wouldn't have to go through the hassle that was inevitably coming her way.

"I seek an audience with the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest." Emma spoke out loudly.

"On what grounds?" The man spoke.

He walked closer to her, his sword raised as if he was prepared to skewer her on the spot. She fought to hold in a chuckle and a groan, her parent's would be livid if their first child and only daughter were to turn up after months only to have a sword hanging out of her chest. She thought up a hasty plan and hoped it would work out, if not she was utterly screwed and going to be walking around with a sword in her chest.

"My name is Emma, Emma Swan and I have some news of the young Prince's whereabouts." Emma drawled out.

Emma held up her hands, and allowed men to search the small bag that hung off of the horse's saddle. They dug through it only to find food for the horses, they backed up and Emma looked down at the ground. She couldn't jump it would hurt her brother, she could always just materialise in the home but that would give her parents a fright.

"I require assistance; I have a child attached to my chest." Emma looked pointedly at the head guard.

The guard looked at her through squinted eyes and ushered some of his men forward to help her down, she took their hands graciously and was hoisted down. Her small brother made only the softest of peeps as she shuffled along. The men caged around her and some evidently looked her up and down with some distaste, she supposed after having just fought the Dark One she looked like a peasant instead of the rightful heir to the throne.

They marched her up to the castle hastily, she was amused by their tricks to try and wear her out in case she was here to attack her parents but she had marched alongside the land's guards before and their tricks weren't anything she wasn't prepared for. She rubbed soft circles into her brother's back keeping him quiet tucked up against her. They marched her into what she liked to call the public waiting area, whenever people demanded an audience with the King or Queen and they were not invited prior to their appearance they were ushered into the foyer of the castle and made to wait for hours. Those who had been invited to visit went to a different section of the castle, it was finer than the one she was in.

Emma sat in the chair facing the doors and unravelled her brother making sure to keep him covered, she didn't want to have to answer questions at sword point. It's never fun and she'd done it in her six-month journey with the pirates twice. She watched as a guard set off towards the main building where her parents resided to tell them they had a visitor. A short while after the guard had gone and Emma had gotten comfortable; a silence had fallen on the room. Neal had fallen asleep and Emma watched the room as yet another guard she hadn't seen before walked through the doors and walked over to the head guard who was watching her with disdain, the first guard muttered something to him and she briefly caught the words King Charming. She looked up at the nearest guard and plastered an innocent smile on her face.

"Could you possibly find something for the child to eat?" She asked sweetly, "we've been on such a long journey."

The guard made a faint noise of distaste but walked through the waiting doors and towards the smaller building to the left of the main building, it housed the kitchen staff and other staff. She could almost follow his journey with just the memories of her life in the castle grounds, she wondered briefly if the chief was still the same one they'd had when she had left. He had been a kind old man who often snuck food to her when she was supposed to be sleeping or entertaining quests, she was never one for the finer foods that were served at her parent's balls and banquets.

She waited patiently for her parents, the guard who had been sent away to fetch food for her brother came back with mashed apples. She hoisted her brother into her lap still keeping him covered and fed him the mashed fruit, he happily swallowed it down. She watched as her brother swallowed down the mashed apple greedily and quickly stopped her feeding when he started to cough up some mashed apple and began to grumble, she knew that grumble and quickly pat his back and cooed trying to make sure he wouldn't start crying.

"It's okay," she cooed, "you're okay."

He grumbled and mumbled in his soft baby voice, she laughed and kissed his soft forehead. She heard footsteps pounding down the halls and quickly got up, she knew those steps from anywhere. She placed her brother into a basket they had offered her and brushed her hair out of her face as best as possible, she watched the doors as they flew open.

"Who dare waste my time?" Her father bellowed, "It has been four months since my son went missing and we have had no news."

Her father's words cracked at the end, and the words registered quickly. Little Neal had been gone for four months, her heart broke for her parents she imagined them both looking frantically all over their vast kingdom for the Lost Prince. Her father rounded on her and looked at the bundle in the basket covered in a rag, he didn't register her face or her, just the small child she saw the pain so clear and evident in his eyes. No daughter or son, she gulped down her guilt and looked at the King.

"What news do you bring?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the moving child in the basket.

Emma stood silent, she couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say, she had prepared a speech on the journey, she was going to apologise and tell her father she loved him and she was sorry she had left with only just a poor letter but all her planned words evaded her quickly. Her father looked up expectantly and his eyes fell on her.

"Emma?" He asked.

She looked at her father and felt tears drip from her eyes, she brushed them away and nodded her head. She flew at her father and wrapped her arms around him, the guards tensed as she flew at him but her father wrapped his arms around her small frame and squeezed her tight.

"Dad." She gasped out.

"You ca-came home." He choked.

She nodded against him and hugged him for a minute more. She pulled back quickly and looked at the basket, she quickly untangled herself from her father and walked over to the basket. She unwrapped her brother and picked him up, he looked from her to his father and outstretched his arms to his father.

"N-Neal?" He barely choked out.

"Dadda." He gurgled.

"Call for Snow, tell her," he choked turning to the guards, "tell her the children are home."

The guard who had followed her father into the room ran out and she heard his pounding footsteps headed toward the direction of her mother. Her father took both herself and Neal into his arms and they sunk to the floor crying together, her father clung to them both as if he was afraid they'd leave him. She heard the soft patter of her mother's running feet and she saw her appear in the door, her eyes were wide as she took in the sight before her. Her father hugging her daughter and son tightly, she collapsed to the floor and hugged her family tightly against her. She sobbed and the sound broke Emma's heart, Emma had caused some of this heartache and she was going to leave them again she thought bitterly.

They sobbed together for a long time, Emma hugging her mother and father continuously. Her father kissed her forehead many times, she wiped at her mother's eyes and they alternated between hugging their children. It wasn't until the tears and hugs calmed down that Emma realised something, she looked at her mother's attire and gasped. She wiped at her eyes quickly and held her mother's large stomach, she was wearing pregnancy clothing.

"How long?" Emma asked a hiccup of laughter escaping her.

"I found out just after you left." Snow chuckled.

Emma smiled at her parents and congratulated them, they took her deeper into the castle towards their main building and they ate and spoke softly to each other. Never quite letting go of one and other's hands, she told them some of her tales and her parent's gasped in places. She told them about Regina and her son, and they said they'd met both boys and that they were healthy and happy. She nodded and accepted that, they enquired about what she would be doing now and she hesitated.

"I'm going back to the boat." She said sadly.

She looked down at the table that had been stuffed with food and drinks for the special occasion. She looked up startled at her mother as squeezed her hand softly, a smile on her face. Her father took her other hand and did the same making her look between them with tears in her eyes.

"If that's what you must do," Snow sniffled happily, "Then do it, Emma."

Her father nodded his head and Emma sniffled and wiped at the flowing stream of tears that were leaking down her face.

"We support you wholeheartedly," Her father spoke softly, "just remember to come back to visit us every once in a while."

Emma nodded, she excused herself and quickly walked from the hall to her bedroom. It was the same as before she left, everything cluttered in, books in piles, her tiara on the table where she had discarded it. She walked overly and ran her hands along the jewels that glittered up at her, she picked up the paper she'd used to write her escape note and wrote one a little different, this time it was aimed at the pirate that would be waiting at the docks for her.

 _Killian,_

 _I got back safely but I feel like I should spend time with my parents before I run away again. I saw the pain in their eyes and I know they're sorry for what they did, I have much to tell you when I return to the crew._

 _You're more than welcome at the castle, you and some of our crew. If not, I will return in a few days._

 _Emma._

She touched the paper and it disappeared in a cloud of white, she hoped her pirate would see it and not leave or think she would be staying. She was yet to feel fulfilled and she knew that journeying more with the crew would do that for her. She spent the rest of the evening in the company of her parents and her sibling, they exchanged stories and hugged plenty just needing to spend time together.

* * *

 ** _Smushy mushy, I liked this chapter and two in the space of a little while wow. - K_**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

She jolted awake, her body drenched in sweat. She'd been dreaming, or maybe she'd been having another nightmare, she wasn't entirely sure. The somewhat small fight that had occurred between herself, and the Dark One weeks before today had been haunting her dreams. She had so many unanswered questions about herself, never in her life had she let her magic control her so much and once she'd had enough time to think it through, it all frightened her. Her magic was a power all of its own and it terrified her more than she let on, she kept feeling flares here and there when things that annoyed her happened. At one point she had shattered windows in the library.

She looked out of the window of her bedroom in the castle and sighed. The sun barely touched the horizon. Each day now she'd been sleeping less and less, sometimes she didn't sleep at all.

She had been home for three weeks - she hadn't expected to want to stay for so long and her pirate and a few of the crew had opted to stay and join her for a while - They revelled in the luxuries her father and mother provided for them, almost like a much needed break. She however, had taken to keeping watch on the grounds and reading about controlling her magic flares. As she sat in her bed she felt the magic prickling under her skin ready to be unleashed.

She shook herself and pealed back her covers, she toed the cold floor testing whether it was worth it, and slipped out her stuffily warm bed. She padded across her bedroom and pulled a robe from the back of the chair at her writing desk.

She walked across the hall to the neighbouring room and knocked softly. When no one answered, she pushed the door open and found something that had been helping her calm herself.

Her Pirate.

She walked gingerly to his bedside and poked his bare chest, it elicited a groan and a muffled "no". She poked him again, slightly harder this time.

"Killian." She hissed.

He opened his beautifully blue eyes and blinked wearily up at her, sleep clouding his features. She smiled sheepishly at him, his eyes fluttered a little longer but recognition eventually flashed across his features.

She'd been doing this for the past week, waking in the middle of the night or in the early hours and the morning, after a nightmare or horrifying dream and tiptoeing into his rooms to sleep beside him.

He peeled back his blankets and she crawled in, almost like a child. He encircled her in his arms and stroked her pale blonde hair.

"Tell me about it." He whispered after a short period of time.

She turned in his embrace and faced him, and told him all about it. About how in her dream she couldn't stop her magic and started pulling power from those around her to fight an unknown evil and how she had leeched everyone's life energy until she was the last one standing, utterly alone. Killian lay beside her and listened without passing judgement and once she was done with her tale, her pulled her closer to his chest and held her against him.

"You have more control over yourself than you think, Emma." He whispered against her hair.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping beyond all else that he was correct and that she wouldn't lose control completely and do what her reoccurring dream said she would. Leech the life energy of those she loved and leave her utterly alone in the world.

She talked a little while longer; safely tucked into the pirate's arms. Eventually she fell asleep as he traced circles into her hip bone, something he knew she enjoyed. He kissed her head and he too fell asleep with the beautiful princess tucked into him.

* * *

 _ **Have a super late - some what to tide you over - update because I have been busy with life, and school and other great things.**_

 _ **Sorry!**_

 _ **I'm officially on my holidays which is great, so more chapters when I can :) - K**_


	20. Chapter Twenty

Emma paced inside her luxurious bedroom. Backwards, forwards she walked. Sometimes trailing in circles, she'd been somewhat out of control the last few weeks being home. She missed the feel of the rolling sea and simplicity of crew life – waking up, cleaning, ordering people around, and most importantly joking around with the crew and the pirate she was so fond of. Being at home triggered memories she had since thought she had put away, she closed her eyes against the migraine that had formed within the last half an hour. She was going to leave again and she needed to talk to her parents, even though they had expressed their willingness to allow her to depart she felt like she was somewhat being dishonest to the royal blood that flowed through her veins.

She opened her eyes as a knock sounded at her bedroom door, she turned as it opened and smiled weakly at her mother. Her mother had only increased in size since Emma's arrival home and she was happy to watch as her mother and father rushed about preparing themselves for their third child.

"Mum." Emma breathed.

A smiled played on her mother's rose coloured lips - a stark contrast to her dark hair and pale skin – Snow was the embodiment of everything Emma had hoped she would eventually be in life, fierce and strong as well as deeply beautiful in both soul and looks.

"Emma darling," Snow looked at the washed out face of her daughter, "Whatever is the matter?"

Emma held herself back from launching herself into her mother's arms, she felt out of control. The battle with the dark one had broken too much of the control she had held on her magic. She didn't have a safe outlet to release it and it was building up to breaking points something that hadn't been a problem since she was a young girl. Her magic felt volatile and aggressive which was such a stark contrast to the otherwise light feel it usually held within her. She collapsed on the bed in her room and her eyes began to water as she looked at her mother for help that she knew would not come.

"It's hurting me again, and I feel so out of control." She sobbed, her head falling into her palms.

Snow rushed to her daughter's side and sat on the bed, she massaged the spot in her daughter's back she knew often released tension. She felt helpless to help her young daughter, she'd felt this way often when Emma had been a young girl fighting for control of the magic that lived inside her since conception.

"It's okay." Snow murmured to her daughter.

There had only ever been one person whom had been able to pull her out of such dark feelings, and Snow hadn't seen him since her daughter's abrupt departure. They'd forced her into a situation that was uncalled for and she felt deeply guilty to this day about it. Snow and Charming had argued uncontrollably until both were hoarse in voice and had tear stained cheeks when Emma had left, the arguments had left them both hurting and sad and not long after they had found out they would be having their third child a large surprise that had put many arguments and discussions on hold. An idea formed as Snow rubbed her daughter's back softly, trying to soothe her. She would find Pinocchio or rather have someone find him for her, being so late into her pregnancy left her at a disadvantage in being able to go traipsing through her lands looking for the young man.

Snow stayed trying to soothe her daughter until Emma fell asleep on her bed, she knew it would be a restless sleep for her daughter. Though no one had spoken of it, many in the castle knew Emma had been sneaking into the Pirate's quarters late in the night because he helped ease the nightmares. She slipped out of Emma's room and knocked on the pirate's door and told him to go watch over Emma as she slept.

* * *

 _ **These short chapters are getting somewhere I promise, and it's only been 10 days since my last poopy update so hey! :) - K**_


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

_**I don't usually start these with a note - I end on them :P - but I have to now, my past two chapters had kind of been rushed and not my best because I was really busy with college, grades and deadlines all in the name of getting into University (which I did!).**_

 _ **So please enjoy this unrushed chapter! - K :)**_

She'd been holding back her magic for fear it would hurt her family, like it had when she was child and it had become pent up and unreleased - wild inside of her, dark and tainted like a forbidden fruit - every time she let a bit go the well inside her deepened and more wanted a release. So many old fears were resurfacing and she couldn't explain why or how to help herself, she quickly found herself pulling back from everyone she cared for, she had promised her crew she'd only remain for a few days and it had been weeks bordering on months since she had arrived home. She had lashed out at her family and friends, and had ran quickly from the building because she had shattered a window with her outburst frightening her parents.

She sat in the gardens of the castle watching butterflies flutter in and out of the many flowers. She wiped at her face trying to wipe away any evidence of the tears that had released themselves when she had ran from the building.

She could feel the positive energy surrounding her, nature at its best. She'd come to find being in the gardens helped calm her mind from all and any torturous thoughts, but when she returned to She closed her eyes and inhaled the scents of the roses beside her, she began to hum to herself a tune she had heard on one of her many trips with the crew.

"Princess," a voice drawled from behind her. She opened her eyes and was met with a sheepish smile from a old friend. "May I?" He gestured to the bench space beside her.

She nodded and shuffled herself and her skirts to provide Pinocchio with some room. He plopped down ungracefully beside her the smile still on his rose coloured lips.

They sat there in awkward silence, Pinoochio looking anywhere but at her and Emma sat there staring at him, shock and disbelief written on her face. She hadn't seen him since his proposal and her running away, she'd asked around the castle about him but no one had been forthcoming. He was staring at her intently and quizzically, his eyebrows raised in an expression she had long since learned meant he was trying to identify something.

"You look pale, and sullen." He said.

She raised her eyebrows at him, they hadn't seen each other in a while and his first actual full sentence was an insult. A choked out laugh escaped her, she flung her arms around her best-friend and he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I can't believe you're here" She choked out against his shoulder.

She had missed him regardless of how they had left things off, regardless of the proposal and other things.

"Your mother sent people out looking for me," He said. "I wasn't sure you'd want to see me after everything that had happened." He admitted pulling back from their embrace.

She pulled back from him and he looked at her startled. He lifted a hand and wiped tears she knew had leaked from her eyes, she knew if she looked at his hands she'd find familiar calluses on his palms some matched her own, others were probably newer ones she wouldn't know the story to.

"Don't cry Em," He whispered.

She sniffled and raised her hand to her cheek to wipe the rest of her face with the back of her hand; she was overwhelmed but happily overwhelmed. They sat in the garden and talked over everything that happened to them, she told him about the little boy she'd given to Regina - Henry - and he told her about the girl he was courting currently. She told him about the resurfacing of her fears, and he placed a thoughtful hand on her hand and squeezed it.

"She's lovely and so very beautiful," He sighed, "and if you have enough time I'd love for you to meet her."

She smiled and nodded, agreeing to come and put in some good words for him. They fell into a silence, words left unsaid between them.

"I'm sorry for proposing." He blurted and she looked at him bewildered. "I should have talked to you about it first instead of springing it on you, but I was so in love with you and it made me reckless." He admitted.

"You're forgiven, and have been for a very long time. I was stupid for not realising your feelings and stringing you along the way I had." She said.

Pinocchio released a held in breath and a smile spread across Emma's face, lighting her up and making her glow. The same quizzical look crossed his face.

"You look better somehow." He said.

"It's calmer out here, I can still feel the power in my veins but somehow it's untainted." She confessed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to enjoy the soft sun rays.

They sat in silence a while, Emma enjoying the suns rays and Pinocchio happy to have his best-friend back even if for just a little while.

"I'm not magical so I can't be sure or even begin to pretend like I know," He began watching her intently. "But the castle it seems to dull you. You become grey like your energy is being sucked out."

She looked at him, and frowned. Something he said made her open up her magical barriers, she felt it unleash and she could see it all. The beautiful green energy of nature and life, her own energy sparked in her palms a soft pale light, beautiful and rich in purity. When she looked at the castle she could see a taint, like a shroud covering the buildings. She knew the colour, and she knew the reasons behind it.

She looked at him disbelief written across her face, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. Well she did actually, she hoped it had been the last she would have to deal with the Dark One but somehow his kidnapping of her younger brother and other nefarious deeds had tainted the castle she called home and the taint reacted negatively to her home.

"I know what's going on." She said. "Can you go back in and call my parents and Killian out?" She asked her best-friend.


End file.
